Ton antipathique douleur
by hadchan
Summary: Cette histoire est l'histoire de deux âmes torturées qui apprennent à s'attacher l'une à l'autre, malgré la peine, malgré la douleur. NarutoxSasuke  pour ceux qui la connaîtraient déjà, c'est bien la même, republiée uniquement comme on me l'a demandée
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

NAISSANCE ET CONSTANCE DE LA HAINE

Le tatami mousseux s'enfonça brusquement lorsque le corps s'abattit. Le visage rond du jeune homme, fermement appuyé par une grande main pâle, vint s'écraser contre la surface relativement moelleuse. Une seconde main, du même acabit que la première, lui saisit l'avant-bras et le retourna d'un geste rude, l'épaule effectuant une torsion quasiment contre-nature. Il serra les dents de douleur, mais se refusa à frapper le tatami de sa main libre, signal de sa souffrance qui ordonnerait à son assaillant de le relâcher, mais par là même, signifierait sa défaite.

« Très bien, Sasuke, tu peux le lâcher maintenant. »

Ce ne fut qu'à l'intervention du sensei que le grand brun au-dessus de lui daigna relâcher sa prise. Il se releva calmement en poussant un soupir morne.

Tant bien que mal, le jeune homme au sol se redressa, massant quelques instants son épaule endolorie. Ses grands yeux bleus fusillèrent le brun du regard, tandis que celui-ci rajustait son kimono.

Au signal du sensei, les combattants se séparèrent, se saluèrent et prirent bruyamment le chemin des vestiaires.

Se retournant pour s'assurer que Sasuke avait bien quitté, lui aussi, la salle, Naruto s'approcha du professeur, en pleine séance d'assouplissements.

« Gai-sensei ?

_ Oui, Naruto ?

_ Je voulais vous demander s'il était...possible que Sasuke et moi n'ayons plus à nous retrouver face à face.

_ Allons, tu sais bien comment fonctionne ce cours ! J'aime que mes élèves aient la possibilité d'affronter le plus d'adversaires différents. Si jamais tu ne le supportes pas à ce point, il ne fallait pas venir à ce cours, Naruto. L'école propose bien d'autres sports.

_ Oui... Je vous remercie. »

Sur cette froide formule de politesse, le jeune homme blond salua son professeur et tourna les talons, prenant à son tour le chemin du vestiaire. Derrière lui, Gai-sensei, un sourire de fierté aux lèvres, poursuivit ses étirements.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans les vestiaires désormais vides, un éclat métallique se fit entendre.

Naruto, les avants-bras plaquer contre le casier d'acier, qu'il venait d'affuter d'un coup de pied magistral, haletait.

« Merde ! » hurla-t-il dans le vide.

Choisir un autre cours ? S'il avait su que Sasuke Uchiwa aurait décidé de faire ce sport-ci, précisément le seul qui l'intéressait, bien sûr qu'il aurait choisi un autre cours !

Depuis qu'il avait intégré cette école, le grand brun l'avait pris en grippe, sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour mériter une telle haine.

Bien sûr, au commencement, il avait lui aussi éprouvé une légère aversion pour ce fils du directeur d'une des plus grandes entreprises d'export. Il ne l'avait jamais nié, cette aversion était le fait de préjugés, mais on ne peut plus naturels ! Qui n'aurait pas eu de préjugés face à ce grand et beau jeune bourgeois, à la chevelure aussi impeccablement lissé que ces éternelles chemises blanches et vestes noires ?

Sasuke Uchiwa était sans aucun doute l'être qui s'approchait le plus de la perfection qu'il eut jamais connu. Jamais un faux pas, jamais un mot de trop, jamais un geste maladroit, jamais la moindre faille dans cette armure de mépris.

Mais Naruto avait choisi de l'ignorer, simplement de l'ignorer. Etait-ce cette indifférence qui avait rendu l'Uchiwa malade ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Une chose était certaine : cette seconde année ne s'annonçait guère meilleure que la précédente, au cours de laquelle il s'était régulièrement fait allongé par le brun, et pas que sur le tatami. Comment se faisait-il donc qu'un type de vingt-et-un, grand, mais svelte, eut autant de force ? Et si cela n'avait été que la force... Non, Sasuke Uchiwa ne se contentait pas d'être fort. Il était rapide, souple, précis et calculateur. Tout le monde l'admirait. Exceptée la malheureuse victime de ses terribles frappes : Naruto.

Ce dernier en regrettait presque d'être venu dans cette école, malgré tous les sacrifices que cela avait exigé. Car, contrairement à Sasuke, le blond n'avait pas de père possédant une compagnie multinationale. Il n'avait...rien. Rien d'autre que sa propre persévérance, son acharnement à lutter contre l'existence. Quand il avait été reçu dans cette prestigieuse école de commerce, il avait pensé que ses efforts n'avaient peut-être pas été vains.

Bien entendu, cet établissement n'était peut-être pas le meilleur, mais que lui importait ? Des classements, il n'en avait que faire. Ici, il avait la possibilité d'étudier grâce à l'octroi d'une bourse. Ainsi, il n'avait plus qu'à payer son loyer, pour lequel il travaillait tous les soirs dans un bar et chaque week-end en tant que serveur dans une pizzeria du quartier.

Si Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas été là, les cinq années d'étude supérieure auraient été une véritable utopie pour le blond. Seulement voilà, la vie semblait vouloir s'acharner contre lui, ne lui laissant que trop rarement le temps vivre. Son existence à lui consistait à survivre. Nul doute que si Sasuke connaissait ce sentiment ou l'avait lui-même connu, il n'agirait pas de la sorte. Il ferait peut-être montre de compassion, ou, pourquoi pas, de sympathie à son égard. Voilà qui aurait achever l'idylle !

Mais il ne fallait pas rêver plus que de raison...

Le cours suivant avait lieu dans une salle éloignée. De son pas régulier, il y fut quelques minutes à peine avant l'heure. Il posa sa sacoche de cuir noir sur un bureau qu'il s'était lui-même réservé, ni trop loin, ni aux premiers rangs, un bureau tout contre un mur lisse et blanc.

Il s'y assis avec une certaine lassitude, rabattant les pans de sa veste noire dans son dos. Il bascula la tête en arrière et observa le plafond. Il était immaculé, vaste et superbe, comme un espace infini et vide, candide. Il aurait pu la tourner dans n'importe quel sens, cette surface serait rester égale à elle-même. Il pouvait s'y engouffrer, s'y perdre à son gré. Il y était solitaire, porté par sa seule imagination. En paix, enfin.

Entrant dans la salle, les autres étudiants tournèrent tous vers lui leurs regards, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contempler ainsi, mais surtout aimantés par son sublime profil qui se découpait à peine sur le mur blanc, tant il était lui-même pâle et lisse. Sa peau était presque translucide et, lorsqu'on s'en approchait, on pouvait distinguer le dessin léger des veines bleutés...

Le bruit des gens autour l'irritait. Il aurait voulu plonger concrètement dans le plafond au-dessus de lui, pour les oublier, tous, les présents comme les absents, juste quelques instants. Mais il semblait que la vie n'eut aucune intention de le laisser respirer, déterminée à le faire suffoquer parmi cette angoissante et permanente nuée humaine. Dieu, qu'il les haïssait, tous !

Le professeur arriva enfin. Il ne s'agissait pas réellement de la fin du cauchemar de Sasuke, mais davantage d'un compromis. Entre l'extase de la solitude totale et la douleur infime de la présence libérée des autres, il y avait cet entre-deux qu'incarnaient les cours. Il fallait y être concentré sur une matière souvent abstraite et toujours éloignée des autres personnalités environnantes. Il était prêt à s'en contenter.

Seulement, même ce compromis pouvait être transgressé...En l'occurrence, par une intervention extérieure. Celle d'un retardataire qui avait violemment ouvert la porte de la classe, apparaissant essoufflé, les mains sur ses cuisses. Naruto Uzumaki... Encore et toujours lui.

Ce petit blond hystérique avait le don suprême de le pousser au comble de l'énervement. Tout, dans sa manière d'être était à la fois débridé et faux. Sasuke détestait sa façon d'être aimable et souriant avec tout le monde, sa façon de s'énerver quand il était dit une chose avec laquelle il était en contradiction, sa façon de s'agiter pour qu'on remarque sa présence, sa façon médiocre de faire...tout, absolument tout.

Exactement comme à cet instant. Ils avaient été ensemble en sport, alors pourquoi diable ce lutin décoloré avait-il cinq minutes de retard ? Et quel besoin d'ouvrir la porte si bruyamment et d'apparaître si manifestement essoufflé ? Cette mascarade ressemblait à une scène sur-jouée...

Pourtant, dans la salle, les élèves riaient de bon cœur de voir Naruto Uzumaki en retard, le visage rougis par l'effort, les tempes dégoulinant de sueur, de le voir bafouiller des excuses que même le professeur ne compris pas. Il semblait que tout le monde aime la maladresse du blond, que tout le monde aime...son imperfection !

En revanche, lorsque Sasuke redressa sans prévenir la tête et tourna son splendide et inexpressif visage vers Naruto, l'affublant du plus meurtrier de ses regards, toute l'assemblée se tut.

Quant au blond, il déglutit péniblement, sachant pertinemment ce que ce regard signifiait : il aurait intérêt à quitter très vite la salle à la fin de la leçon et à ne surtout pas croiser l'Uchiwa dans les couloirs de l'école. Sinon, une fois de plus, il rentrerait chez lui avec quelques hématomes sur le corps...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

REVE ET CONSCIENCE

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il regagna enfin son minuscule logement. La soirée avait été harassante : il avait couru entre le comptoir, où il agglutinait sur son plateau les boissons commandées par les clients, et les tables, où des salariés en costume, tout aussi aigris par leur journée que lui-même, attendaient avec impatience leurs consommations.

Ses voutes plantaires lui semblaient en feu, tant il avait trottiné en tout sens entre les tables, qui n'étaient séparées que par de minuscules couloirs. Seul un jeune homme élancé comme lui pouvait se prévaloir d'être capable de filer dans ces espaces sans cogner les ivrognes avachis sur leurs chaises.

Il avait eu mal à l'épaule toute la soirée. Ses muscles abdominaux ne semblaient pas non plus s'être remis du coup que Sasuke leur avait porté à la sortie des cours. Ainsi, il revenait chez lui en piteux état, comme chaque soir, en vérité.

En guise de logement, il disposait d'une minuscule chambre de bonne au dernier étage d'un immeuble ancien. Sous ses toits, on souffrait de la chaleur en été et du froid l'hiver. Cependant, lorsqu'il quittait le bar surchauffé et inondé de vapeurs sirupeuses, il appréciait ce froid mordant.

Dans la seule et unique pièce rectangulaire, le mobilier était plus que sommaire : un lit toujours recouvert d'une pile de vêtements froissés, une table qui faisait office à la fois de table de nuit et de bureau, victime elle aussi du désordre, un semblant de commode munie de trois larges tiroirs, sur laquelle trônaient un micro-ondes et une vieille bouilloire. Le papier peint orange qui ornait les murs se décollait par endroit. Il n'y avait accroché aucun cadre. Les commodités et la salle d'eau, qu'il partageait avec quatre autres chambrées, se trouvaient sur le palier.

Il jeta à bas son lourd sac de toile noire, puis s'affala sans plus de façon sur le bord du lit qui n'avait pas été envahit par les vêtements. Appliquant la pointe de son pied droit au talon de son collègue gauche, il retira sa chaussure d'une simple pression, avant de recommencer l'opération avec la chaussure restante. Il termina de s'étendre complètement sur la surface moelleuse, soupirant de fatigue et de soulagement que cette journée soit achevée. Qu'il était lassant, de se délecter chaque soir de ce même sentiment !

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un violent frisson le réveilla. La fraîcheur de l'air ambiant l'avait enfin happé. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, puis, alors que ses paupières menaçaient de rechuter, il se redressa dans un sursaut. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : il était une heure du matin.

Il bondit hors de son lit, saisit son sac resté au sol et en tira un épais volume, une pile de feuille et un stylo dont l'extrémité avait été furieusement rongée. Il s'installa à la table miteuse qui lui servait de bureau, alluma la lampe au pied tordu et entreprit de faire le travail qu'il avait à rendre pour le lendemain.

Sa respiration devint rauque. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son dos se cambrer, sa tête basculant en arrière tandis qu'un grognement s'échappait de sa bouche entre-ouverte. S'il distinguait mal le visage et le corps de la silhouette au-dessus de lui, en revanche, il ressentait avec une précision folle ce que cet individu lui faisait.

Cela commença par un long et érotique baiser. Puis, ce furent les mains, qui vinrent embraser son corps de part en part, tandis que des lèvres couvraient son torse nu de baisers. Qu'elles étaient douce, ces lèvres ! Et comme la langue qui s'en échappait pour mettre à supplice ses tétons sensibles était agile. Elle était même très légèrement râpeuse, comme celle d'un chat. Mais, paradoxalement, aussi douce que les lèvres.

Il gémit davantage lorsqu'une main experte vint se poser sur sa verge gonflée et commença de lents va-et-vient. De la bouche, qui était à présent dans son cou, s'échappa un souffle fort, qui s'engouffra dans son oreille, le faisant tressaillir. Il émit un geignement de protestation lorsqu'elle se détacha de sa chair brûlante, geignement qui se changea en hoquet de surprise et de plaisir alors qu'il la sentit sur son membre dressé.

La langue titilla un instant le phallus, puis la bouche chaude prit la place de la main et accomplit les mêmes va-et-vient. Il se cambra de plus belle, incapable de contrôler son corps et ses cordes vocales, qui produisaient des cris étranges, presque ridicules. Mais il n'en ressentait aucune honte. Les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage et le corps trempés de sueur, il cédait entièrement à ce plaisir inouïs.

Alors que l'excitation gagnait son comble, l'autre s'arrêta soudainement et retira sa bouche de son pénis pourtant prêt à se libérer. Lentement, une tête à la chevelure sombre remonta vers son propre visage. Il distinguait mieux l'individu à présent. Sa silhouette était pâle et finement musclée. Une aura étrange s'en dégageait.

Il ne vit d'abord que les deux yeux sombres, qu'il ne reconnut pas. Ils étaient tout à la fois sévères et animés d'un désir quasi-animal, mais il y avait autre chose. Une lueur triste et désespérée. Un reflet complexe, douloureux, qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, et qui, pourtant, l'émouvait aux larmes.

Puis, tout à coup, il découvrit très exactement le visage, les joues légèrement creusées, le tracé parfait du nez et des sourcils et cette peau pâle où se dessinaient en transparence de petites veines bleutées...

Il s'éveilla en sursaut et en nage, le regard paniqué. Son sexe toujours bandé était douloureux. Le livre sur lequel il s'était assoupi était, lui aussi, humide de sa sueur au point que les pages en gondolaient. Il passa le revers de sa main sur son front chaud, tentant de retrouver ses esprit. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce exigüe, affolé. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que lui et ce rêve follement érotique et dérangeant.

Il dégagea sa chaise avec fracas, saisit une serviette rêche en boule sur le lit et sortit de la chambre, en direction de la salle de douche. A cette heure avancée, le palier était désert et les autres locataires dormaient certainement. D'un pas chancelant, il gagna donc la salle d'eau, s'y débarrassa de ses vêtements et tira le rideau de la douche. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et s'en arrosa jusqu'à ce que tout son corps tremble et que son membre masculin daigne se débander. Puis il coupa l'eau et s'accroupit, nu, dans la cabine silencieuse.

La tête entre les mains, il tentait de comprendre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait des rêves de ce genre, à quelques détails près. Et pas des moindres : se fantasmer faisant l'amour à une femme était une chose, mais rêver le faisant...avec un homme ! Sasuke Uchiwa, qui plus est...

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Fallait-il donc que le brun vienne gâcher jusqu'à ses nuits ? Ses nuits où le sommeille était son seul réconfort, où il pouvait partir, quitter ce monde l'espace de quelques précieuses heures. Ses nuits où le ciel noir était seul à le regarder, sans le juger, sans chercher à le comprendre. Ses nuits où il n'avait à se justifier de rien, ni de ses cris dans le vide, ni de ses excès de rage et de tristesse...

Son seul et unique luxe était l'intimité inconfortable de sa chambre. Il avait beau avoir l'air sociable et profondément à l'aise avec n'importe qui, il préférait la solitude. Car nouer des liens avec autrui constituait un risque qu'il ne supportait pas de prendre : celui de les voir se briser. Celui d'être seul non pas par choix, mais par abandon. Tout simplement.

Alors il fallait qu'il se coupe du monde et de la société, qu'il retrouve cette pièce délabrée pour s'oublier un peu, oublier ses mensonges, oublier cette myriade de masques qui tournaient l'un après l'autre sur son visage.

Il voulait simplement croire qu'il survivait par instinct. Il voulait se dire que lui, il ne cherchait pas le bonheur. Il pensait que cette manière de vivre était digne d'un animal, mais qu'au moins, elle n'était pas teintée d'égoïsme...

Il se réveillait d'une nuit où il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il avait peiné à trouver le sommeil, se retournant encore et encore dans ce lit trop grand, sous cette couette trop chaude. Un nœud lui serrait l'estomac, mais il l'ignora.

Il alla à la fenêtre, près de son lit, et fixa sans y penser le jardin sur lequel elle donnait. L'herbe verte avait gelé, les tiges cristallisées présentaient des reflets argentés. Le ciel était d'un bleu froid et limpide, et de rares oiseaux voletaient paisiblement entre les arbres. La vision de ce paysage hivernal n'était pas désagréable, mais il n'en ressentait aucun agrément particulier. Intrinsèquement, un sentiment plus sombre le rongeait. Celui qui prédisait une journée placide, terne, dont les heures s'écouleraient sans être marquées par une joie un peu plus grande ou une souffrance plus aiguë que les autres.

Non, ce jour allait glisser sur lui, comme les autres. Il serait exacerbé par les gloussements hystériques de jeunes filles s'étant entichées de lui pour de fausses raisons, il soupirerait de la facilité des exercices à rédiger, il grognerait peut-être de mécontentement lorsqu'il lui faudrait expliquer la leçon à quelqu'un.

Et puis, le soir, il rentrerait chez lui, prenant d'abord cette longue route peu fréquentée, puis s'enfonçant dans les allées pavillonnaires de la banlieue. Dans la grande maison, il n'y aurait personne. Alors, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il s'allongerait sur le lit, un quart d'heure, peut-être une demi-heure même, et il regarderait le plafond. Quand le ciel serait devenu noir, il voudrait dormir, mais n'y arriverait pas. Il repenserait chaque minute de cette longue journée, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il aurait dit ou fait, mesurant à postériori ses agissements, les comparant avec ce qu'il aurait du faire. Il n'y aurait toujours personne dans la vaste demeure.

Vers deux ou trois heures du matin, ses yeux, las d'observer un plafond que l'obscurité ambiante empêcherait de voir, se fermeraient un moment. Il penserait sombrer, mais non. Sans énervement, il se lèverait et irait prendre son violon, pour jouer une heure ou deux. Son cœur s'apaiserait enfin, il trouverait le sommeil en jouant Mozart. _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_...

Peut-être, en vérité, y aurait-il autre chose. Il ressentirait un bouillonnement intérieur. Des pulsions agressives naîtraient dans son ventre et remonteraient jusqu'à sa tête. Comment naîtraient-elles ? Comme d'habitude, il n'en aurait aucune idée. Il les subirait, comme il subissait chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute, chacune de ses propres inspirations, chacun des souffles de ceux qui l'entouraient...

Il passa son long manteau de cachemire noir et une paire de gants en cuir. Le froid était mordant à l'extérieur. Il jeta un dernier regard au hall d'entrée désert, puis à la grande horloge. Il serait en avance. Il prit sa sacoche, la passa à son épaule et en lissa la bandoulière qui croisait son buste. Il rajusta une mèche de cheveux noirs, qui était venue lui barrer le visage, saisit l'étui de son violon et partit.

Le long du chemin, il fixait la pointe de ses chaussures, qui se soulevait régulièrement, fusionnait un instant avec le sol, s'élançait vers l'avant, et rechutait, enfin. Une marche méthodique. Il avait toujours avancé d'un pas cadencé. Pourtant, un archet entre les mains, il était incapable de suivre un métronome. Il se fiait à la musicalité et à la musicalité seule. Le diable semblait s'emparer de son instrument, lorsqu'il jouait Chostakovitch, la légèreté et la joie de vivre, quand c'était Mozart, la sagesse et la contemplation, si c'était Bach.

Son violon était une âme changeante, celle qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. A quoi bon ? Les mouvements de l'esprit et du cœur sont parfaitement inutiles. Seule comptait sa volonté implacable d'atteindre cet idéal qu'il s'était fixé. Peu lui importait qu'on le haïsse ou le méprise.

Personne ne le comprenait et il faisait tout pour qu'on ne cherche pas à le sonder. Il ne jouait pas du mystère pour séduire, car il avait les jeux de l'amour et du désir en horreur. Il voulait simplement éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un ne s'immisce en lui et le trouble, lui gâte cette vision claire et précise qu'il avait de son existence.

Il ignorait seulement à quel point cette vision était déformée...

Le bâtiment était d'une architecture résolument contemporaine, avec ses grandes baies vitrées et ses poutres métalliques apparentes. Dans la cours d'entrée, des jeunes gens bravaient le froid matinal pour s'adonner à leur dépendance et tiraient en tremblant sur leurs cigarettes.

Lui-même tira un paquet de sa poche et commença à fumer une de ses longues cigarettes blanches, dont la fumée enivrante envahissait délicieusement ses narines et ses sens. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière en recrachant une bouffée de fumée, et ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant dans le vide.

L'agitation alentours allait croissante. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié consommée, il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa de la pointe de sa chaussure de cuir noir, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers l'intérieur de l'école. Au loin, il avait aperçut deux silhouettes au combien reconnaissables. L'une avait de longs cheveux blonds, l'autre arborait un carré rose. Elles n'étaient jamais l'une sans l'autre, conversant à voix basse, roulant leurs hanches comprimées dans des vêtements trop moulant afin de susciter l'intérêt des beaux mâles. Et d'un en particulier : lui.

Sasuke le savait, il attirait les jeunes femmes comme le miel attire les mouches. Il était grand, svelte mais agréablement musclé, et le contraste que formait sa peau blanche et ses yeux noirs lui donnait un air ténébreux qui aurait fasciné n'importe qui. Il y avait aussi ce quelque chose qui se dégageait de sa personne, une élégance et une distinction qui ne pouvaient être le simple fait de ses vêtements tous plus superbes les uns que les autres. Était-ce sa froide attitude, cette distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres qui le rendait si inaccessible ?

Peu importait la raison, le résultat en était inaltérable : ses camarades de classe étaient pratiquement toutes à ses pieds. Pourquoi diable ces petites greluches ne comprenaient-elles pas que c'était précisément cette attitude qui le rendait malade ?

Il s'assit en silence à une table dans un coin de la salle de classe encore vide. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir jeté cette cigarette...

Le cours se terminait enfin. Le dernier d'une journée où les heures avaient effectivement glissé sur lui, sans même l'effleurer. Il rangeait son sac sans y penser, lorsqu'il eut l'étrange sensation d'être observé. Bien sûr, il l'avait souvent, car, c'était un fait, il était souvent observé. Mais, cette fois-ci quelque chose était différent. Il releva la tête et aperçut, à l'autre bout de la salle, une paire d'yeux trop bleus qui le fixaient ostensiblement. Il fronça les sourcils, qui, en se resserrant, formèrent une plissure au milieu de son front. Naruto détourna rapidement la tête, mais trop tard.

Lorsque le blond franchit la porte de la salle, Sasuke l'attendait déjà dans le couloir...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

REALITE ET FOLIE

Baissant la tête, il tenta une fuite grossière, fonçant vers le couloir, tournant à droite, longeant le mur qui le mènerait à la sortie... Lorsqu'un membre recouvert de tissu noir lui bloqua le passage. Le bras de Sasuke, fermement appuyé contre le mur, incarnait une barrière infranchissable, le blond ne le savait que trop bien.

A cet instant, il aurait pu sauver le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait et redresser les yeux, les figer dans le regard du brun et ne pas le lâcher, même sous les coups et les insultes. Mais c'était sans compter son rêve. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lever la tête. S'il apercevait ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule carré de cette peau, celle-là même qui dans son songe l'avait enveloppé sensuellement, il chancellerait.

Alors il garda la tête baissée, sentant l'ennemi s'approcher. Quand une forme noire, qu'il identifia comme une chaussure, entra dans son champ de vision, il recula d'un pas.

Sasuke eut un rictus sadique. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Aussi, voyant le blond effectuer un pas en arrière, il en esquissa un vers l'avant. Naruto recula encore et Sasuke le suivit.

Cette course poursuite cruellement lente dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le brun se lasse. Devant lui, le corps tremblotant, la tête baissée, la chevelure éclatante et emmêlée, l'agressaient. Il sentit monter en lui cette folle rage, cette bouffée angoissante qui se saisissait de ses entrailles. Elle était totalement incontrôlable, injustifiée...imparfaite. Il fallait qu'il l'expulse, qu'il s'en débarrasse comme on se débarrasse d'un objet encombrant.

Alors, sans prévenir, sa jambe droite s'éleva à toute allure, pour venir s'abattre puissamment sur l'épaule gauche du blond, dont les genoux plièrent sous le choc. Il eut un rire méchant en le voyant ainsi accroupis, une main au sol, devinant sa grimace douloureuse. Mais, dans ce même rire, il y avait un cri horrible, un hurlement plaintif et jubilatoire à la fois. Ses tempes battaient furieusement, sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'il sentait la pulsion s'échapper de son corps.

Il s'apprêtait à assener un second coup, lorsque Naruto roula en boule sur le côté, évitant de justesse la frappe.

Le blond, lui aussi, haletait. Non pas en raison de l'effort physique, mais simplement parce qu'un fol instinct le lui ordonnait. Ses poumons se consumaient de l'intérieur et ses traits se durcissaient manifestement.

Il ne pouvait simplement plus. Il ne pouvait plus se courber chaque fois que l'existence lui assenait un nouveau heurt. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait incapable de simplement survivre. Il fallait qu'il se batte, contre cet homme en face de lui, contre lui-même et contre cette réalité qu'il ne supportait plus...

Il s'élança inopinément sur son adversaire, fusant, tête en avant, ne réglant ni sa course, ni sa trajectoire, bondissant, simplement pousser par la force de sa rage. Le brun fut déstabilisé un instant, une simple fraction de seconde, mais une fraction suffisante pour que Naruto fonde sur lui, entoure ses genoux de ses bras puissants et ne l'abatte au sol. Le regard fiévreux, le blond se hissa sur lui, et écrasa son poing sur sa joue.

Il resta coi, estomaqué par la vitesse et la violence du coup, mais surtout par la rage manifeste qui s'échappait d'yeux qu'il avait toujours cru voir sereins. Le visage lui-même semblait déformé, la lèvre supérieure trémulant sous l'effet de la fureur, les narines se gonflant par à-coups. Et cette aura... Cette émanation qui, loin de l'effrayer, le subjuguait intégralement.

Si elle avait été une musique, elle aurait été le premier _Cello Concerto_ de Chostakovitch. Elle aurait été le son exalté de violons qui s'envolent dans des strates inaccessibles, où marche une armée de squelettes aux regards poétiques...

Il aurait souhaité frappé encore. Même s'il était futile et vain de tenter d'atteindre une ombre. Ce n'était pas Sasuke qu'il heurtait. C'était autre chose, un sentiment violent qui transgressait une barrière inconsciente et envahissait son âme. Elle lui perçait le cœur avec une lame froide, qu'il aurait souhaité parer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Car la main qui maniait cet acier, c'était la sienne.

Il relevait le point, lorsqu'il porta enfin les yeux vers le brun, allongé sous lui.

Le temps s'arrêta. L'air se solidifia en des dizaines de milliers de particules, minuscules, délicates, qui flottaient autour d'eux. Chacune portait un parfum, un parfum ambrée, masculin et subtil.

Au loin, Sasuke entendit une musique. Un morceau inconnu. Une flûte aérienne.

Naruto sentit sur sa peau basanée une brise légère, qui, en soufflant, caressait ses sens éperdus. Il était face à ces yeux. Ceux qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Des yeux sombres et anormalement beaux, transcendants. Il eut envie de pleurer.

Comment Sasuke s'extirpa-t-il de ce monde unique, embryon éphémère du croisement de leurs deux regards ? Il refusait de le comprendre.

Il profita de l'inattention du blond pour lui saisir l'épaule et l'enfoncer à terre. Imperceptiblement, il retourna Naruto contre le sol et vint appuyer un genou dans le creux de son dos, tandis que sa main, d'un geste puissant, tordait le bras de sa victime. Il déglutit douloureusement, puis secoua sa tête et ses pensées. Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à amener ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de Naruto et murmura, dans un soupir qu'il voulait amusé : « Tu te laisses déconcentrer trop facilement ».

Il se redressa sans un mot, ajusta sa chevelure décoiffée et rabattit le col de sa veste, avant de tourner orgueilleusement les talons et de quitter le bâtiment.

Naruto demeurait immobile, ventre à terre. Il fixait un point imaginaire au sol, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se produire, négligeant la douleur. Il comprenait seulement qu'il venait d'être arraché à la vision la plus splendide qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Non, pas de voir ; de sentir.

Une larme naquit au coin de son œil, vint former une petite perle translucide suspendu à ses cils et s'écrasa finalement sur sa joue, qu'elle dévala posément. Une autre vint la rejoindre, puis une autre encore, jusqu'à ce que ce fut un torrent de larmes libérateur. Il s'épancha ainsi sur le sol froid jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Lorsqu'il fut remis, il se releva, essuya d'un geste absent la poussière de son pantalon, empoigna son sac et sortit lui aussi de l'école, le cœur étrangement léger.

Sans doute était-ce l'effet de la fatigue, mais il lui semblait que la nuit tardait à venir et que les clients du bar étaient plus bruyants et plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant, il tentait de conserver un semblant de calme et de dignité, courant prestement entre les tables de buveurs assoiffés.

Il songeait par vague à l'épisode de l'après-midi. Peu à peu, son esprit refoula le regard sombre du brun pour se concentrer sur l'agression physique dont il avait été, une fois de plus, victime. Il était impossible de l'oublier, elle hurlait sa présence dans son épaule et son avant-bras. Aussi, intérieurement, avait-il retrouvé cette haine viscérale et primordiale qu'il vouait au brun.

C'était à lui qu'il pensait, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il posa d'un geste violent la chope de bière sur la table de cet homme en costume noir qui n'avait eu de cesse de le héler toute la soirée. Le mouvement avait été si vif et incontrôlé que le liquide sursauta dans son conteneur et se derversa sur l'homme au visage bouffi. Celui-ci prit une teinte étonnement rouge alors qu'il se dressait, dominant Naruto de toute sa taille. Comment pouvait-on être aussi grand ?

Paniqué, Naruto s'inclina aussitôt : « Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur. Permettez que je règle moi-même vos consommations de ce soir afin de me faire pardonner... »

Par chance, l'homme accepta, ce qui redonna le sourire au jeune homme. En revanche, il fut moins ravi de le voir commander une demi-douzaine de boissons dispendieuses. Mais il ne pouvait se soustraire aux frais qu'il avait engagé pas sa parole.

Encore une réalité qui le rattrapait. Celle-là s'était toujours montrée particulièrement vicieuse à son égard. L'argent était une nécessité non-instinctive. Il comprenait rationnellement qu'il en avait besoin, pour pouvoir se loger, se nourrir, se vêtir et étudier, mais son instinct de survie premier ne vivait pas l'argent comme nécessaire. Ainsi, alors même que cet instinct s'obstinait à le faire survivre, lui s'obstinait à standardiser son instinct. Cette lutte intérieure l'épuisait.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle : pour répondre aux codes moraux de la vie sociétaire, il avait appris à user d'apparences trompeuses, de masques de comédien dont il devait sans cesse affiner les traits. Il en avait un pour à peu près toutes les situations et toutes les personnes. Ce processus n'était pas à proprement parlé conscient. Il vivait les masques passivement, sans les mettre ou les retirer, sans en changer lui-même.

Mais il les voyait bel et bien défiler sur son visage. Avec le temps, croissait en lui la frayeur qu'il soit incapable de ne plus en porter. Après tout, il s'était déjà surpris, même dans ses rares instants de solitude, à en arborer un. Le personnage du jeune homme jovial et maladroit, qui ne prend pas garde aux biens matériels qui l'entourent, se jouait jusque dans sa chambre.

Il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard que chaque masque n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un part de lui-même, qu'il cache ou affiche naturellement et nécessairement. Il lui faudra attendre une découverte intérieure profonde et vraie, pour que les évidences de son intériorités lui apparaissent.

Ce soir-là, il ne prit même pas la peine de se déchausser. Il se laissa tomber en avant sur le lit, s'affala sur les piles de vêtements et s'endormit presque instantanément. De quoi rêva-t-il ? Il ne s'en souvint pas. Mais le lendemain, l'humidité qu'il découvrit sous son corps et les cernes profondément gravées sous ses yeux lui signalèrent que l'accalmie de la nuit avait été illusoire. Pourtant, il ressentait un picotement tendre dans ses joues et le bout de ses doigts, signe de vie bien agréable. Et le soleil, au-dehors, lui parut d'une luminosité idéale. Même ce pincement au coeur, il le savait, n'était qu'une manifestation supplémentaire de sa réalité à lui.

L'archet glissa sur la corde tendu. L'envolée musicale fut anéantit sur le coup. Il déposa avec une précaution modérée l'instrument sur son lit et se précipita dans le jardin. La pénombre l'avait déjà envahit et des brumes glacées s'accrochaient aux branches déplumées des arbres. Il parcourut tout l'espace le séparant du grillage opposite en courant aussi vite qu'il le put. Arrivé, il ne prit pas la peine de ralentir sa course et vint s'écraser abruptement contre la clôture. Il recula d'un bond et se jeta à nouveau contre la surface grillagée, qu'il constella de coups de poing. Ses pieds nus entraînèrent son corps dans un demi-tour brusque et son dos fut à son tour projeter contre la grille. Sa respiration saccadée formait dans l'air gelé des volutes d'haleine chaude.

Il hurla sans s'arrêter pendant presque une minute. Puis il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa son corps glisser le long de la façade à laquelle il était adossé.

« Putain...Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, il avait vainement tenté de conserver son calme. Quand il avait regarder les pointes de ses chaussures, il avait été irrité de les voir se soulever irrégulièrement. L'irritation avait grandit et l'avait totalement submergé. Il se sentait en dehors de lui-même, il se sentait fou. Il se vit s'agenouiller au milieu de la rue, défaire ses lacets de ses doigts agités de spasmes frénétiques, ôter ses chaussures et les jeter dans un quelconque buisson au loin.

Il avait regagné la demeure pieds nus. Ce n'est qu'en franchissant le seuil de la maison qu'il leur accorda un regard et constata avec effroi leur coloration anormalement bleue. Alors, il se revit jeter les souliers, et la rage fit place à la culpabilité, sentiment moins soudain, certes, mais plus terrible encore. Des mains invisibles, autour de sa gorge, l'étouffaient. Il se débattit des heures durant avec elles et finit par prendre son violon.

Son archet avait glissé une fois, une deuxième, puis une troisième. Il avait faillit le fracasser contre la table de marbre du salon désert. Il s'était contrôler, incapable, même dans ces moments de délires, de briser son instrument. Au quatrième dérapage, il avait vu sa main se serrer si fort autour du manche, qu'il avait cru qu'il allait effectivement le broyer.

Ce qu'il éprouvait n'avait rien à voir avec cette pulsion qui l'avait saisit l'après-midi même, ainsi que les autres jours. Les bouffées de rage comme celles-ci, il les avait détournées vers ceux qui l'entouraient et l'irritaient. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'adressait qu'à lui-même.

Sasuke avait failli. Alors que son esprit ne cessait de revoir à l'infini la scène qui l'avait opposé à Naruto, sa volonté de fer se retournait contre lui. Sa lutte démentielle, sa folle poursuite de la perfection, il croyait la voir anéantie par ce simple incident, ce simple manquement aux règles incroyablement strictes qu'il s'était fixé. Et, au moment de se souvenir, comme tous les soirs, de ce qu'avait été son comportement de la journée, il avait paniqué.

Cette auto-satisfaction nuancée de reproches qu'il s'adressait habituellement était le seul moyen pour lui de se préserver du pire, de cela-même qui survenait en cet instant : un débordement de culpabilité, si extraordinairement puissant, qu'il sentait tout cet équilibre psychique précaire, qu'il s'était acharner à bâtir, vaciller sous ses flux.

Peu importait, finalement, que l'événement qui avait déclenché cette avalanche destructrice lui paraisse risible. Il était pris au piège. Celui d'une lucidité étrangement savoureuse...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

NEGATION ET DEPENDANCE

Il n'avait jamais aimé que les plaisirs élevés, les joies des intellectuels. Il les avait découvertes tout enfant, lorsqu'un violon fut mis entre ses petites mains. Son extraordinaire sensibilité à la musique et son don évident avait fait de lui la fierté de tous les professeurs du conservatoire.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à ressentir également les mots. Alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de douze ans, à la fin de la journée, ses camarades se réunissaient pour regarder des films stupides en se gavant de mets grossiers. Lui, il s'enfermait dans une chambre, un bureau, dans une bulle imaginaire qu'il formait autour d'un banc dans un jardin public, et il lisait. Surprenante vision, que cet enfant sur le chemin de l'adolescence, solitaire, un recueil d'Italo Calvino ou de Boris Vian entre les mains.

Mais les gens finirent par oublier sa bizarrerie. Plutôt que de la constater, ils préféraient établir des hypothèses dignes d'un psychologue de bazar, visant à justifier cette attitude insolite. Pauvre enfant délaissé par un père qui consacrait ses journées à sa société et ses nuits à sa maîtresse. Pauvre créature abandonnée par sa mère, qui donnait des conférences dans le monde entier et s'affichait aux bras d'hommes de vingt ans. Oui, pauvre Sasuke...

Il tentait d'ignorer les chuchotements et les commentaires échangés à demi-mot sur son passage. N'y arrivant pas, il décida d'ignorer ceux-là même qui en étaient la source. Mais son indifférence passa pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : du mépris, un dédain bourgeois d'un être se croyant supérieur. Alors la compassion des jaseurs devint désaffection. Ils reprochaient son attitude, ses paroles, jusqu'aux pensées qu'ils croyaient qu'il avait. Lui, se sentait jugé et jaugé de part en part. Et ce sentiment atteignait son paroxysme lorsque son père revenait à la maison.

Vers dix-sept ans, il eut une révélation musicale, lorsqu'il écouta le disque que sa mère lui avait expédié par colis depuis le lieu de sa conférence. La musique qu'il entendit lui déplut tout d'abord ; il la jugea trop contemporaine et agressive. Mais il réécouta une seconde fois les concertos de Chostakovitch et il comprit. Il comprit la note de sa mère, où elle se disait subjuguée par l'œuvre de ce compositeur. La musique du russe était effectivement agressive, chaque note venant vibrer en un point douloureux de son âme. Cependant, elle ne se limitait pas à cette facette. Elle était la musique la plus expressive et la plus vraie qu'il eut jamais écoutée.

Il apprit à la jouer, s'entraînant parfois plusieurs heures sur une même mesure. Il se découvrit alors un nouveau plaisir, un qui n'était pas qu'intellectuel, un de ces rares plaisirs qui touchaient directement à ses sens, à son cœur.

En se levant, il sentit ses jambes trembler sous le poids de son corps. Ses tempes battantes étaient couvertes de sueur et sa vue était troublée. Il alla jusqu'au grand miroir de sa chambre et y regarda son reflet. Sur sa joue gauche, un hématome superbement bleuté s'étalait avec arrogance. Du bout des doigts, il le pressa légèrement et grimaça. Le blond l'avait joliment amoché.

Il eut un soudain haut-le-cœur et du s'appuyer au miroir pour ne pas vaciller. Sa tête dodelinante tomba vers l'avant, ses yeux clignèrent fébrilement un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'il ne constate que ses pieds n'avaient pas débleuis depuis la veille. Il fut rassurer de comprendre que son état était simplement une réaction somatique au froid de la nuit passée et non, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, la résultante d'une peur incontrôlable qui envahissait son corps. La peur d'avoir brisé le pilier qui soutenait son existence, la peur d'avoir perdu la raison et la peur de le revoir, lui.

Après avoir bataillé une majeure partie de la nuit avec le grillage, combat dont ses mains encore ensanglantée portaient le sombre héritage, il avait du se résoudre à l'admettre, Naruto l'avait troublé, comme personne ne l'avait jamais troublé. Qu'il l'eut trouvé beau n'était rien. Sa réceptivité hors normes à l'esthétisme l'avait souvent conduit à un constat similaire, avec des camarades de classes, des passants dans la rue, des collègues de son père qui défilaient dans la maisonnée.

Ce qui le perturbait manifestement, c'était le son de cette flûte qu'il avait entendu. Jamais il n'avait ouï de musique plus harmonieuse, tout à la fois douce et mélancolique. Une sonorité qui portait en elle l'extraordinaire bleu des yeux de Naruto. Pas une once de sa fougue et de son hystérie. Seulement ce bleu un peu triste, dans lequel se dessinait un sourire accablé.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce que pouvait vivre le blond. Il était tellement exaspéré par sa seule vue, sans raison particulière d'ailleurs, qu'il déchargeait sur lui sa haine et ses frustrations, sans que ce mouvement parte d'un choix solidement fondé ou contrôlé. Ses frappes répétées, qui meurtrissaient toujours un plus son corps délicatement sculpté, étaient devenues l'équivalent d'une drogue. La musique ne lui suffisait plus, la lecture devenait un passe-temps insatisfaisant. Son âme nécessitait furieusement cette violence. Il lui avait cédé.

Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Le bruit strident et répété l'avait tiré d'un cauchemar incertain. Il l'oublia à l'instant même où ses yeux s'ouvrirent et où sa main fusa vers le réveil tonitruant. Les paupières encore alourdies de sommeil semblaient vouloir désespérément se clore à nouveau. Mais sa volonté prit le dessus et, les yeux fermement ouverts, il bondit hors de son lit. Il portait encore les vêtements et les chaussures de la veille. Lorsqu'il ôta enfin ces dernières, le puissant relent qui émana de ses chaussettes le fit grimacer.

Il n'aimait pas cette vie qu'il menait, ce sommeil qu'il poursuivait sans cesse, cette fatigue permanente, cette négligence de sa propre personne. Toutes ces choses qui lui étaient imposées. Il s'en évadait régulièrement, son imaginaire le portant dans une existence d'opulence où il aurait pu prendre un bain chaque soir avant de se glisser sous un édredon douillet, de sortir un épais volume qu'il aurait dévorer toute la nuit durant, à la faible lumière d'une lampe de chevet, sans se soucier du lendemain. Il aurait pu vivre dans un lieu décent, porter de beaux habits, manger des fruits et du poisson, prendre du temps pour contempler le soleil matinal et aller se promener dans un parc au clair de lune. Dans ce monde qu'il se créait pour échapper au sien, il pouvant prendre le temps de savourer chaque plaisir, aussi infime soit-il.

Car pour Naruto, le bonheur n'était rien de plus que cela. Il n'aspirait pas à devenir quelqu'un d'important, à vivre un drame amoureux grandiloquent ou à accomplir des faits remarquables. Il voulait simplement pouvoir savourer la douceur amère du thé sur sa langue, détailler les traits des gens qui marchaient et parlaient, se délecter d'une étoffe délicate sur sa peau qui sentirait le savon et le musc. Il voulait que ses sens puissent jouir de l'existence en toute impunité.

Il était fier de lui, fier de cette maturité dont il faisait preuve en choisissant de sacrifier ce bonheur immédiat pour survenir à une vie future. Il parvenait à se projeter avec raison et intelligence, et il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, que, un jour, ses efforts finiraient par payer. Mais pas pour le moment.

En savonnant sa peau hâlée, que le jet tiède de la douche arrosait de ses éclats limpides, il ressentit une douleur particulièrement désagréable, au niveau de l'épaule. Il grogna en constatant la rougeur de son épiderme, à l'endroit précis où Sasuke avait porter son coup.

« Maudit Sasuke et ses maudites savates... » Pourquoi diable le brun ne le laissait-il pas vivre tranquillement ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et encore moins à Sasuke.

Naruto était d'autant plus furieux qu'il réalisait que c'était lui qui songeait sans cesse au jeune homme. Sasuke ne s'immisçait pas de lui-même dans ses pensées. Il y revenait sans cesse, à ce visage pâle, aux traits divinement fins, à ces veines bleutées...à cette odeur ambrée. Et chaque grain de Sasuke qu'il se remémorait était une joie et une souffrance supplémentaire. Ses sens semblaient s'en réjouir, tandis que, de toute la force de sa raison, il maudissait l'autre et se maudissait lui-même. Il avait toujours cru que son malheur était le fait du monde qui l'entourait. Mais peut-être, finalement, s'y refusait-il aussi tout simplement ?

Il avait mal à la tête...

En cours, ce vendredi-là, Sasuke ne vint pas. Le blond n'en fut pas à proprement parler mécontent. Pourtant, un quelconque frisson dans son bas-ventre lui signalait qu'il manquait de quelque chose. Il ressentait les effets d'une pure dépendance, qui n'avait jamais été aussi réelle que depuis qu'il avait plongé son regard dans celui du brun.

La journée lui parut durer des années. Il peina à se concentrer et s'endormit à plusieurs reprises. Les autres élèves en riaient gentiment, les professeurs s'en exaspéraient sans plus de conviction. Naruto était de ceux qui attiraient naturellement la sympathie. Ce n'était pas que son visage souriant, sa peau cuivrée et ses grands yeux bleus, c'était ce qui se dégageait de sa personne, une sorte d'humanité évidente, qui le rendait accessible. Sans qu'il eut à se montrer particulièrement dévoué ou agréable aux autres, ils venaient simplement vers lui, même s'il était si notoirement imparfait.

Le blond ne s'en rendait pas compte. A l'école, il était toujours entouré et si seul à la fois. Eux s'attachaient spontanément à lui et lui refusait de s'engager dans une amitié réelle et profonde, où il serait à nu, fragile et exposé. Il voulait se persuader qu'il ne faisait que feindre l'attachement. Et il y parvenait plutôt bien.

Le week-end survint enfin. Il n'était pas un temps de repos pour Naruto, mais un moment de dépaysement. Les univers de l'école et du bar laissaient place à celui de cette modeste pizzeria. De la cuisine au fond de la gargote, où le chef chantonnait des airs italiens en pétrissant sa pâte, émanaient de douces exhalaisons de pain, de poivrons et de viandes. Malgré l'exiguïté de la salle, les tables nappées de carreaux rouges et blancs se répartissaient harmonieusement et de manière à ce que l'on puisse circuler entre elles sans trop de difficulté. Les clients, le midi comme le soir, étaient souvent des familles modestes du quartier, des couples de sexagénaires bavards et des adolescents économes mais joviales. Même le patron était toujours charmant avec lui et lui offrait tous les mois une pizza, une de celle à la pâte fine et croquante.

Quand le week-end toucha à sa fin, il était épuisé, mais ravi d'avoir pu savourer ces instants regorgeant de petits bonheurs en tout genre. Mais il ne pouvait le nier, une personne, le hantait toujours...

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et rares étaient les fumeurs assez braves ou assez dépendants pour affronter le gel du dehors. Le grand brun, pourtant à peine remis de ses trois jours alités, en faisait partie. La main fine et pâle tremblait en tenant la cigarette, qui allait s'infiltrer entre les lèvres violacées dont s'échappait un étrange mélange de buée et de fumée. Le beau visage était tiré et marqué de cernes impressionnantes. Mais Sasuke paraissait calme et détendu, trahi par ses seuls yeux noirs qui s'agitaient, affolés.

Cette nuit-là, il avait eu un rêve, fiévreux et névrotique. Il y avait entendu une musique déformée, rythmée par un souffle rauque qu'il reconnut à peine. Puis une grande aile bleue, membre d'un oiseau gigantesque dont il ne discernait pas les contours, s'était abattu sur lui. Les plumes immenses avaient tenté de l'engloutir, mais il s'était débattu avec rage et était parvenu à en réchapper. La musique avait disparue et avait fait place à la voix fébrile d'un enfant qui pleurait. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce que disait l'enfant ; il se souvenait seulement s'être éveillé les yeux humides.

Il envoya sa cigarette au loin et entra dans l'école, resserrant la main autour de la poignée de son étui à violon. Son mal de tête, qui n'était pas reparu depuis la veille, pointa à nouveau, mais il l'ignora. Il alla se réfugier dans une petite salle souvent déserte, où il savait qu'il pourrait jouer sans être dérangé. C'était une pièce du cinquième étage, entourée de salles en travaux. Ce dernier étage devait être inauguré dans les années à venir, mais, en attendant, personne ou presque ne le fréquentait. En digne solitaire qu'il était, le brun, lui, y passait le plus clair de son temps libre entre les cours. Ses camarades de classes, trop obnubilés par leurs propres égocentrismes, n'avaient jamais découvert où il allait pendant les pauses. Il en remerciait le ciel. Pourtant, il s'avouait qu'il aurait volontiers désiré un supplément d'attention de leur part, qui les aurait menés à le chercher avec davantage de zèle.

Il chassa toutes ces pensées, se laissant bercé par le son de son propre instrument, seul, avec Chostakovitch...

La fierté première d'être arrivé à l'heure avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'une connaissance l'avait informé qu'une évaluation aurait lieu l'après-midi même. Il avait été trop occupé physiquement et trop préoccupé psychiquement pour s'y consacrer. Ses notes allaient décroissantes depuis que le propriétaire avait décidé d'augmenter le prix du loyer. Il avait alors commencé à travailler chaque soir dans ce bar ; il s'en souvenait, c'était en avril...

Furieux de son omission, il tenta vainement d'étudier dans la salle de classe ou le couloir : les élèves, trop frileux pour affronter le froid glacial, s'y étaient regroupés et conversaient bruyamment. Il monta donc au dernier étage, qui, étant en travaux, serait certainement désert. En arrivant, il ne fut pas déçu : les grandes barres de métal, l'odeur de peinture, la poussière blanche qui envahissait le corridor, en faisaient un lieu évité et tranquille. Il émit un soupir satisfait et commença à fouiller dans son sac, lorsqu'un son le stoppa net.

De derrière une porte, il entendit une musique extraordinaire. Un violon vibrait furieusement en des enfilades sublimes de notes. L'harmonie était aiguë et violente, presque agressive. Pourtant, malgré sa diabolique apparence, elle laissait entendre une profonde tristesse, un sentiment pénible qui semblait exploser dans un enclos trop étroit.

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin que sa tête parvienne au niveau du hublot de verre installé en son centre. Il eut tout d'abord du mal à discerner le musicien, le verre étant d'une relative transparence, recouvert de poussière comme il l'était. Mais rapidement, la chevelure noire, le teint pâle et l'élégance de la posture ne lui permirent plus de douter. C'était bien Sasuke qui jouait ces notes merveilleuses.

Naruto s'éloigna de la porte et s'adossa au mur, oubliant la poussière plâtreuse qui vint s'attacher à son manteau. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration eut un rythme extasié alors qu'il se laissait envahir par cette musique. Il resta là, le cœur battant, le corps parcouru de frissons délicieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse. Il se redressa alors, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face au brun, et dévala l'escalier pour regagner la salle de cours.

Il rangea soigneusement son violon, empoigna l'étui et se dirigea d'un pas apaisé vers la salle. Il y entrât silencieusement, comme à l'accoutumée, s'assit sans lever les yeux vers quiconque, et rajusta une mèche sombre qui avait glissé un peu trop en avant. Il sortit de sa sacoche de cuir ce dont il avait besoin et attendit que le professeur arrive, essayant secrètement de calmer les battements de ses tempes.

Il n'y parvint pas. Toutes les longues heures de la journée, il dut subir les mouvements incontrôlés de son corps. Et le plus monstrueux de tous : celui de son âme qui, loin d'être rageuse, goûtait avec une délectation sans commune mesure les frissons qui le parcouraient. Quand enfin la fin de la journée fut annoncée, il faillit émettre un soupir de soulagement. Il rangea méticuleusement ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur s'élever.

« Naruto, tu voudras bien rester un peu. J'ai à te parler. »

Bien sûr, il aurait pu ignorer cette curiosité qui lui saisit la gorge et rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr, il aurait pu réfréner cette folle envie de rester derrière la porte, à écouter tel un voyeur.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le blond...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

MOTS ET DESIR

La voix du professeur dans la salle, où ils étaient seuls à présent, bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il ne saisissait qu'à contre-temps le sens de chaque mot, pour autant que les mots eussent un sens. Car le langage, il le savait mieux que quiconque, était mort. Les noms, les verbes, les adjectifs, les phrases élégamment tournées, les termes les plus grossiers, tous étaient devenus vides. L'angoisse qui enserrait ses boyaux, à cet instant même, n'était pas le fait des mots, mais de l'ambiance pesante qui enveloppait la pièce.

Le professeur était un homme sans âge, avec des cheveux argentés et le regard espiègle. Il souriait souvent, faisant se plisser ses petits yeux ironiques. C'était sans conteste un homme intelligent, souvent sévère, mais toujours juste. Le genre de personne qui n'accordait pas de faveur au nom de ce que l'on appelle des « circonstances atténuantes ».

Le discours qu'il tint à Naruto fut long, malgré la brièveté de son contenu. Le blond le savait, ses résultats scolaires étaient trop faibles et son passage en troisième année ainsi que sa bourse s'en retrouvaient compromis du même coup. Mais alors que l'instituteur devant lui usait d'un langage qui se voulait apaisant, le blond bouillonnait intérieurement. Il sentait s'abattre dans son dos un nouveau coup, plus meurtrissant encore que ceux de Sasuke. Un de ceux qu'il connaissait si bien, un de ceux que la vie lui assenait cyniquement.

Il fallait se contrôler. Il fallait qu'à la coquille vide de mots et de jolies phrases, il réponde par des sourires, de petits airs gênés, un rien d'émotion dans le regard. Son corps entier, plus encore que son prompt discours, renvoyait une image de forte faiblesse. Celle d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, à la beauté lumineuse, qui luttait contre les difficultés de l'existence sans se laisser abattre.

Il ne pouvait que se réjouir intérieurement que le professeur ne put pas lire ses pensées. Il y aurait vu, alors, la réalité dévorante de son accablement, de sa lassitude, de son désir d'abandonner une lutte perdue d'avance. Il ne lui aurait alors pas donné cette petite tape sur l'épaule et ne l'aurait pas congédié avec gentillesse.

Comme il détestait cette pâle comédie qu'il venait de jouer. Comme il détestait cette douleur dans ses entrailles. Comme il détestait cette rage en lui, qui menaçait d'exploser.

Son regard semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher du vide, tandis que son cerveau résonnait encore de l'échange de Naruto et du professeur. Il n'était pas bouleversé. Cela aurait signifié qu'il s'apitoyait sur le sort d'un être qu'il jugeait plus malheureux que le sien. La condescendance n'était pas un sentiment qu'il jugeait noble. Et il ne pouvait qu'imputer des jugements ou des sentiments nobles au blond, à cet instant. Même sa haine avait toujours été digne, malgré ses éclats de violence. Jamais il n'avait considéré Naruto comme inférieur à lui-même. Jamais il ne l'avait méprisé.

En ce moment où son souffle se suspendait à ses lèvres tendrement rosées, comme maintenu par un fil invisible, il savait que son âme n'était pas guidée par la curiosité. Il avait cherché le terme en vain, tous les mots dont il s'était abreuvé étaient soudainement devenus inutiles. Il n'y en avait aucun assez fort pour désigner ce sublime mélange de fascination, de violence, de contemplation, de reconnaissance et de désir.

Un désir bien étrange, en vérité. Une volonté de connaître l'autre, de le connaître pleinement. Il savait bien qu'il aurait pu lui parler des heures durant sans le connaître. Non, il ne voulait pas le découvrir par les mots, les mots vides et tièdes, mais par les yeux et le toucher. Il voulait des pupilles azurées dans son iris sombre, il voulait une peau nue et lumineuse sous ses paumes et le son délicat d'une flûte à ses oreilles.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que, dans la salle contiguë au couloir où il avait trouvé son refuge d'espion, les voix s'étaient tues. Son esprit voguait très loin de la terre, dans un espace doré, indéfinissable. Ses membres étaient légers et sa tête penchait mollement à droite. Il se sentait comme dévoré par l'extase flottante et il se plaisait à croire qu'il n'en redescendrait plus.

Lorsqu'un son vif et disharmonieux se heurta à ses oreilles sensibles, la chute de son paradis flavescent fut brusque : il tombe dans un couloir, adossé à un mur, face à lui, légèrement sur sa droite, une silhouette de dos. La chevelure blonde tremblait sur la tête, tandis que le pied frappait une nouvelle fois la porte du casier métallique.

Naruto était là, à quelques mètres de lui, si évidemment présent...

Il pensait que les larmes exploserait avant la violence et la rage. Les fluctuations irrégulières de son âme se changeaient en un déferlement immense. Il se sentait incontrôlable ; il ne voulait pas frapper encore cette surface cabossée. Mais la pointe de son pied endolorie s'y précipita à nouveau, puis ses poings, puis un long souffle qui devint peu à peu un cri. Il appuya son front contre le casier froid et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour bouger. Certainement pas le meilleur, certes, mais celui qu'une indicible envie d'être effectivement entendu par le blond dictait. Une forme d'excitation étrange guidait ses gestes. Elle n'avait rien d'érotique ; non, elle était plus complexe et plus chaleureuse, plus intimement liée à l'identité de cet autre. Il se retrouvait lui-même dans ce fracas assourdissant d'agressivité trop longtemps contenu ; et ce n'était pas le blond qu'il voyait cogner contre le casier, mais lui même, contre le grillage du jardin...

Le tintement d'une chaussure rencontrant le sol vint interrompre le bruit irrégulier des pulsation de son cœur. Il se retourna instantanément, apeuré à l'idée d'avoir été vu, échauffé d'être ainsi interrompu. En face de lui, légèrement sur la gauche, une longue silhouette noire avança. Le visage lisse n'exprimait que peu de choses : un plissement du sourcil, la curiosité, un tressautement des lèvres, un brin de crainte, une dilatation nasale, un empressement étrange. Mais les yeux, eux, étaient d'une complexité rare. Il ne parvenait pas à lire en eux, il se contentait de subir leur écrasante présence. Il lui semblait que l'anéantissement des quelques mètres qui les séparaient prit des heures.

Il se tenait enfin là, devant lui. Le blond avait les épaules voutées et les joues vives. Son regard était troublé, évidemment, mais il ne bougea pas. Sasuke n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne mesurait plus rien : ni sa présence dans ce couloir, ni les soubresauts de son épiderme, ni sa voix grave. Il se laissait porté par cette musique enchanteresse, par cette flûte dont l'écoute apaisait son esprit.

Il ne sut pas s'il voulait aider l'autre et l'autre ignorait s'il voulait être secouru. Mais des mots furent dits, les premiers qui eurent un sens, derrière leur apparente banalité. Les regards se parlaient, eux aussi, d'un langage dont la subtilité même éveillait des sentiments déraisonnables. Quand Sasuke glissa à l'oreille du blond ces phrases, Naruto réprima un soupir sensuel et s'exécuta simplement.

« Inutile de défoncer d'innocents casiers. Enfile un kimono et rejoins-moi... »

Ils se faisaient face en silence. Naruto, dans son kimono de coton blanc, n'osait relever la tête, que Sasuke, quant à lui, gardait très droite, éternellement figée sur l'élégante ligne de son cou. Il se pencha en avant, indiquant au blond que la lutte pouvait commencer.

Celui-ci n'avait d'abord pas saisit le concept. Sasuke ne lui avait presque rien expliqué, mais avait été explicite dans son silence : il fallait se défaire de sa colère avec art. Se battre sur le tatami, respectant la tradition du combat, ne blessant pas plus que nécessaire son adversaire, tout cela n'allait pas de soi pour Naruto. En vérité, il ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de Sasuke.

Puis il avait porté ses yeux sur ses mains et avait vu les petites croutes beiges qui recouvraient les phalanges. Tout était devenu parfaitement limpide. Le brun tentait de lui dire, avec force maladresse, sa propre douleur, une douleur qu'ils avaient en commun, qu'ils ne savaient exprimer. Et dont il voulait qu'ils tentent de se défaire, ensemble.

Sasuke bougeait toujours avec grâce, quelques soient les circonstance. Même dans ce lourd kimono blanc, il semblait danser alors qu'il évitait les frappes déchaînées du blond. Celui-ci fusait en tout sens, de manière désordonnée, exécutant plus de mouvements que nécessaire. Il se demandait s'il avait réellement la volonté de frapper Sasuke, ou simplement de poursuivre sa silhouette pâle dont les pieds effleuraient délicatement le sol.

Il était en revanche certain que le brun, lui, n'avait aucune intention agressive. Il se plaisait dans ce rôle de poursuivi, parant avec adresse des coups manquant de conviction, fixant avec intensité les jambes, les bras, le buste. Une intensité telle, en vérité, qu'on devinait qu'elle n'était pas uniquement dictée par des enjeux sportifs...

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi. La fin arriva trop tôt et trop tard à la fois. L'un comme l'autre se seraient volontiers poursuivit davantage, mais certains sentiments atteignaient leurs paroxysmes et devenaient douloureux.

Naruto trébucha, s'écroula au sol de tout son long et ne se releva pas. Sasuke, d'abord alerte, prêt à le voir bondir sur ses pieds et tenter de le frapper, comprit rapidement qu'il avait enfin cédé. Il entendit un reniflement manquant de délicatesse et crut même deviner le bruit des larmes. Etrangement, il n'hésita presque pas à s'approcher, à se pencher en avant, à saisir les épaules si agréablement dessinées.

Le blond, lui, était déjà dans un état de confusion avancée. Aussi, en sentant les mains de Sasuke sur ses épaules, il se retourna prestement et enfouit littéralement sa figure dans le lourd coton blanc. Le visage contre l'estomac du brun était constellé de petites perles brillantes, des larmes salées qui glissaient en épousant tendrement la courbes de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son esprit, envolé au loin. Il pleurait, pleurait à s'en briser l'âme, sans réaliser où et avec qui il se trouvait.

Sasuke aurait sans doute préféré être dans le même état de chaos. Mais il se sentait cruellement enfoncé dans la réalité, les deux genoux au sol, une tête blonde solidement campée dans son vêtement, des mèches dorées venant chatouiller sa cage thoracique que le kimono débraillé avait dénudée. Sa peau était à vif et d'une sensibilité telle, qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas grogner, chaque fois que les cheveux, portés par une tête secouées de sanglots, venaient la caresser.

Il n'avait plus de doute à avoir. Il comprenait, à présent, les sens du mot désir. Il les sentait sur son estomac, sur sa chair et dans son bas-ventre enflammé. Peu lui importait, qui provoquait cette brûlante sensation. Il voulait simplement s'y raccrocher, pour se sentir vivant. Si divinement vivant...

Naruto finit par s'endormir, exténué par ses larmes, par ses courses insensées après une utopie, celle d'une existence indolore. Sasuke avait commencé à lui lisser les cheveux, ses doigts longs et pâles tranchant violemment sur la blondeur incandescente. La chevelure était douce et sentait légèrement la sueur, et autre chose. Un parfum plus noble, qui se mariait avec le lapis-lazuli, qui envoyait à son esprit des images interdites. Des images d'un visage contre le sien, d'un corps palpitant sous ses paumes et de lèvres satinées.

Constatant que le blond dormait, il commit l'erreur de le retourner sur le dos, pour s'en dégager. Et là, il fut face à face à ces lèvres à peine humides, que cognait régulièrement un souffle qu'il sentit chaud sur son propre visage en s'en approchant. Il était à nouveau hors de lui-même et à nouveau, il devenait fou. Il se vit penchant la tête, admirant le visage ovale aux pommettes saillantes et à la carnation rosée.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il eut ce besoin immense de l'embrasser. Il le fit sans y penser, répondant aux appels de son désir. Et sa raison le regretta aussitôt. Il se releva prestement et regagna les vestiaires, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son érection manifeste. Qu'importait-il ? Naruto dormait...

Allongé sur le tatami, le dos collant de sueur, il ouvrit les yeux et portât la main à sa bouche encore émerveillée du contact velouté...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

DECOUVERTE ET PASSION

L'épais filet invisible éclatait en des centaines de gouttes sur sa peau limpide. L'eau était d'une tiédeur apaisante, une tiédeur dans laquelle il tentait de s'infiltrer, pour regagner la douce torpeur des heures qui glissent inlassablement. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'un jour il eut pu désirer le retour à cette impassibilité languissante. Mais les bouffées qui montaient depuis ses reins, la pression constante tout le long de son œsophage, ce désir fou et incontrôlable, ce sentiment trop fort, lui faisait soudain souhaiter le retour à un calme meurtrier. Comme il aurait voulu se laisser couler comme cette eau, lui aussi !

Il était à ce point angoissé par des images affriolantes et terrifiantes qu'il n'entendit pas le blond entrer. Ce dernier, en revanche, saisit aussitôt le crépitement régulier de l'eau s'échappant joyeusement d'un pommeau de douche. Il était pourtant resté allongé, son dos humide collé au sol, plusieurs dizaines de minutes avec la ferme intention de ne se lever que lorsque Sasuke serait susceptible d'avoir quitté les lieux. Il se sentait sale, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait songé à toutes sortes de choses, belles et laides, qu'il voulait sans rapport avec le brun. Son esprit s'était égaré dans des vapeurs brumeuses, des vapeurs d'encens. Elles avaient une odeur chaude et masculine, une odeur d'ambre. Ce même parfum qu'avait la peau de Sasuke. Il s'était éloigné à nouveau de lui, pensant à une vaste voute étoilée, supportée par le titan Atlas qui lui souriait tristement. Il était fait d'un marbre lisse et blanc, comme la peau du brun, mais plus rugueux et plus froid encore. Sa tête avait remué de gauche à droite plusieurs fois, pour chasser l'autre. Son cerveau bouillonnant s'était alors souvenu d'une scène de son enfance, un dimanche ensoleillé, un jour de marché, où il fendait la foule, porté par ses jambes d'enfant. Tout autour de lui, des odeurs confuses : les poissons, les poulets qui rôtissaient en tournant sur leurs broches, les fleurs colorées, les fruits estivaux. Et la musique lointaine de ce saltimbanque qui jouait du violon...

Il s'était levé et précipité vers les vestiaires, essoufflé sans avoir pourtant esquissé le moindre geste. Les pans de son kimono chutaient de ses épaules ruisselantes et son torse superbe était luisant de sueur. Il avait tellement chaud. Il aurait voulu que cette chaleur soit illusoire, tout comme le contact ineffable de ces lèvres tendrement humides sur les siennes, tout comme les mouvements irrésistibles de sa virilité et de son cœur. Il battait tellement vite qu'il en était douloureux, ce cœur trop grand pour une poitrine si comprimée.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas entrer, mais lui il entendit le jet d'eau, il devina la façon dont il s'abattait sur sa chair parfaite ; il pouvait fantasmer, les yeux ouverts, le visage immobile sous le torrent fluide et le tracé aqueux suivant les veines bleutées qui se dessinaient sur la peau translucide. Il serra son poing et vint le coller contre sa bouche, tiraillé entre deux désirs contradictoires : celui de laisser le fantasme demeurer un fantasme utopique et parfait et celui d'y céder, tout simplement. D'être faible, rien qu'une fois, de pouvoir, lui aussi, se laisser flotter sur le courant d'une existence sans vague. Il ne s'expliqua pas si rationnellement son geste. Il poussa simplement la porte de la cabine de douche.

Sasuke se retourna et du mouvement de son corps naquit un ballet de perles d'eau. Ses yeux, immenses, traduisaient tout à la fois surprise et appétence. Face à lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le blond se tenait très droit. Son vêtement se cramponnait à ses épaules et sa ceinture, dévoilant la poitrine finement musclée et la peau solaire. Son regard azuré gondolait des même élans que celui du brun, lui donnant un aspect irrésistible et dangereux. Sasuke ne bougea pas. Silencieux, il se contenta lâchement de fixer le jeune homme au teint astral devant lui.

Ce dernier vivait son désir bien différemment. Quand le brun se retrouvait ancré dans le sol, pris au piège de ses pulsions lascives, les siennes le poussaient à l'action. Et ce corps sculptural, immobile sous la chute infernale de flots artificiels, l'attirait immanquablement. Il ne pouvait pas le détailler avec trop de précision, tant sa vision en était exaltante et cruelle. Alors, il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Sans prendre la peine d'ôter son vêtement, il rejoignit la douce déferlante. Il s'approcha jusqu'à frôler la peau blanche, jusqu'à ce que le souffle de l'autre précipite sur son visage une bruine chaude.

Dans la confusion des corps, du tissu alourdi d'eau, de regards se dévorant l'un l'autre, tout se figea autour d'eux. Les jets aqueux devinrent autant de stalactites, longilignes comme des fils glacés. Sur leur peau, les gouttes suspendirent leur chute, formant de sublimes sphères argentées pailletant leurs visages et leurs corps. L'atmosphère fut embaumée d'un parfum ambré et résonnait, au loin, le son aérien d'une flûte.

Cet espace demeura immobile quand Naruto tendit le bras et, de ses doigts caressant, éloigna une mèche suintante qui effleurait les cils du brun. Il avait toujours songé que le tracé des sourcils révélait bien des choses sur un individu. Celui de Sasuke était fin, mais solidement marqué sur sa peau claire. Une légère surélévation de la courbe en son centre aurait pu passer pour un air de mépris. Le blond aussi l'avait longtemps jugé ainsi, mais il réalisa soudainement son erreur. Il avait pris pour de la vanité ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une fragilité immense, teintée de tristesse. Une mélancolie si grande, en vérité, qu'elle lui saisit la gorge, qui se serra délicieusement lorsqu'il porta ses lèvres à ce sourcil.

L'épiderme de Sasuke frissonna sous ce baiser. La bouche était douce et humide, follement attrayante. Il eut envie d'y goûter encore une fois. Peut-être le blond perçut-il un éclat gourmand dans son regard, car il vint lui même lui donner ce long baiser. Un baiser qu'il n'avait pas envisagé si profond en se précipitant sur les lèvres rosées, mais qui le devint tant il s'y sentait entier. Les bouches se fondirent intensément l'une dans l'autre, avides de se découvrir.

Les mains du brun hésitèrent, pendant le long de son corps, avant de venir s'agripper à l'encolure blanche du kimono. Le souffle court de Naruto s'accéléra davantage quand une main vint se glisser sous le vêtement pour lui caresser le sein gauche. Sasuke garda d'abord les yeux clos, savourant jusqu'au moindre grain de peau sous sa paume qui se consumait de désir. Il devinait à ce seul contact tant de choses. La forme des muscles et la finesse de la chair, mais aussi l'ardeur que dégageait ce coeur battant frénétiquement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ce visage tendu et apaisé d'assouvir des désirs insoupçonnables. Il l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que, de sa main libre, il le dévêtissait impatiemment. Le vêtement s'abattit pesamment au sol, formant aux pieds du blond une flaque immaculée. Sasuke détacha alors ses lèvres et s'accroupit, pour se retrouver face à ce sein sous lequel battait le cœur. Ses yeux lui offrirent une vision encore plus superbe que celle qu'avait eu la paume. Le buste nu et scintillant, constellé de perles aqueuses, était tendrement dessiné. Ça et là, le relief montrait des imperfections bénignes, qui formaient avec le tracé élancé un ensemble fabuleux.

Au-dessus de lui, Naruto, le dos légèrement cambré, le surplombait. Il baissa la tête pour que son regard puisse se délecter du spectacle que lui offrait le brun. Le dessin de la colonne vertébrale transparaissait à travers la chair fine, esquissant une ligne délicate dont il suivit le parcours jusqu'au reins. La peau y était si divinement blanche, si parfait et insaisissable. Le corps entier était idéal. Il l'avait détaillé en entrant de la pièce, éblouis par sa pâle luminosité, subjugué par les courbes des muscles, la pigmentation à peine changeante, rosée aux lèvres et aux tétons. Il lui semblait que si son regard se détachait de cette parfaite incarnation, il la perdrait à jamais.

L'épine dorsale gondola légèrement alors que Sasuke se penchait en avant, portant ses lèvres à la poitrine et à sa pointe sensible. Le blond gémit, ses jambes se convulsèrent et il tomba à genoux, face au brun dont les yeux sombres pétillaient d'excitation. La main effilée vint se poser sur le visage basané et le caressa lentement, avant de faire glisser un doigt sur les lèvres. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche et laissa le doigts pénétrer la cavité humide, tout d'abord impassible, avant que la langue vienne jouer avec le pâle intrus frémissant de plaisir. Le blond alla embrasser la gorge de Sasuke, dans laquelle il enfouis son visage pour y humer l'odeur ambrée. Il entoura de ses bras les épaules délicates et vint coller son torse à celui de l'autre dans une étreinte brûlante. Il gémit lorsqu'une main agile glissa de son torse vers son bas-ventre et saisit son membre tendu.

La paume de Sasuke, parcourant la verge, la ressentit comme elle avait ressentit le cœur. Elle était chaude et douce, palpitante. Dans son cou, il sentait le souffle fort du jeune homme et des ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement dans son dos. Il entreprit de lents va-et-vient, encouragé par les gémissements plaintifs du blond, dont une main était venu s'égarer dans la chevelure de jais. Son propre sexe se durcissait davantage au contact de celui de Naruto. De sa main libre, il chercha le menton du blond, qu'il saisit avec fougue et l'amena à son visage. Le baiser manqua cruellement de précision, tant les deux corps se convulsaient. Sasuke desserra alors la main et laissa sa bouche glisser le long du cou et du torse halé. Naruto du se retenir d'une main à la paroi de la douche lorsque la bouche entra en contact avec son membre. Presque aussitôt après, il empoigna une solide mèche de cheveux et envoya la tête du brun en arrière, le séparant ainsi de son membre qui se libérait soudainement, tandis que ses gémissements se changeaient en un mugissement orgasmique. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber en arrière sous le regard fasciner de Sasuke, qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette vision extraordinaire.

Tous deux reprirent leur souffle en silence. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, ignorant le trouble et la honte qui montaient immanquablement en eux...

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de l'école, la journée tombait, emportant avec elle le soleil lumineux. Dans sa descente vers l'horizon, celui-ci teintait le ciel de rose et d'orange. La lumière toute entière rosissait, comme pour rendre hommage à l'astre mourant. La pluie légère qui s'abattait de ce ciel était glacée. Mais de sa rencontre avec les reflets radieux naissait un arc-en-ciel aux contours indistincts.

Malgré le froid saisissant, la bruine pénétrante et le vacarme des voitures, l'atmosphère autour d'eux était étrangement légère. Naruto avait aux lèvres ce demi-sourire apaisé, comme après une longue nuit sans rêve. Les sourcils de Sasuke ne se crispaient pas et le noir de ses yeux était plus doux que jamais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ou de se regarder. Ils se sentaient l'un l'autre, comprenant sans un mot leurs sentiments réciproques.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient naïfs au point de croire que ce qui venait de se produire était anodin et n'aurait aucune répercutions sur l'avenir. Ils savaient également que leurs désirs n'étaient que partiellement assouvis et que, bientôt, ils devraient mettre des mots sur leurs angoisses. Mais, à présent, ils se connaissaient. Naruto saisissait pleinement ce qu'était la haine de Sasuke, celle qu'il avait toujours confondu avec une simple colère à son égard. Le brun, lui, mesurait la détresse de l'autre, ce vide immense en lui. Ce vide qu'il ressentait aussi, depuis toujours, sans s'en rendre compte.

Le blond jeta un regard absent à sa montre. Le propriétaire du bar ne lui accorderait aucun retard. Il devait quitter cette court, quitter cet homme, dont il sentait encore l'odeur ambrée. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il partait, mais ne pu rien dire. La beauté de son visage était si saisissante à cet instant. Les veines étaient comme autant de spirales azurines et les cheveux encore humides collaient la base d'une nuque au port gracile. Il du se sentir observé, car il tourna la tête. Sa figure s'empourpra légèrement lorsqu'il découvrit l'air subjugué du blond.

Il déglutit péniblement, s'assura que l'endroit était désert et vint tout prêt de Naruto. Il lui glissa à l'oreille, de ce mouvement et cette voix sensuels : « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. » Et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur. Le blond eut tout d'abord l'air surpris et embarrassé, les joues rouges du plaisir d'un souffle dans son oreille, puis il sourit à son tour. Ses lèvres encore figées dans un sourire vinrent se poser sur celle du brun avant qu'il ne se retourne et s'éloigne.

Sasuke demeura ainsi, la bouche électrisée par la sensation encore vive de l'autre. Il rabattit le col de son manteau de cachemire, puis quitta lui aussi la court, spectatrice bienveillante de leur passion naissante.

Dans le lit trop large, il se sentit plus seul que d'habitude. La chambre résonnait de sa calme respiration. Il ne cherchait pas le sommeil. Ce soir-là, plus que les autres, il voulait repenser la journée qui s'était écoulée. Car c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il avait la sensation que les heures s'étaient colorées, qu'elles l'avaient touché. Sans que ce jour fut marqué d'une joie considérable ou d'un peine particulièrement grande, il ne l'avait vécu comme aucun autre. Ses cuisses et ses bras se souvenaient d'un contact chaleureux et ses lèvres goûtaient chaque souffle, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver la sensation des baisers. Dans l'obscurité de cette pièce, il pouvait oublier ce qui était raisonnable et savourer en paix des souvenirs plaisant. Il comprenait finalement l'importance de l'autre.

Une chose lui apparaissait certaine : il avait vécu pleinement pour la première fois, et il viendrait rapidement un temps où tout son être réclamerait à nouveau cette sensation. Il avait cru pouvoir se contenter de lui-même, de mener une existence où son identité lui procurerait entière satisfaction, où le partage serait futile. Une existence où sa solitude était la condition nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa quête impossible. Mais qui le détruisait peu à peu de l'intérieur. Son intériorité lui avait pourtant signifié avec rage qu'il avait besoin des autres. Sa fureur n'était autre que les cris désespérés de son âme. Il ne les avait pas écouté. Il avait fallu le son de la flûte et le regard azuré pour qu'enfin il voit sa propre décrépitude. Il avait fallu la vie bouillonnante de Naruto pour que la sienne revête enfin sa véritable importance.

Oui, en vérité, comment s'en passer, à présent ?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

COULEURS ET OBSESSIONS

Pour la première fois de son existence, son manque de temps libre s'avérait une bénédiction. Il s'engouffrait dans le bar sordide pour en ressortir quelques heures plus tard, épuisé, mais ravi de ne pas avoir pu penser. Car s'il était bien une valeur fondamentale pour Naruto, c'était sa virilité. Elle le déterminait si simplement et si évidemment, qu'il s'était attaché à toujours accueillir tous les aspects communément admis de la virilité. Or, les bonnes mœurs sont formelles quant à ce que l'homosexualité en est à l'exact opposé. Le blond s'obligea donc à refouler tout ce débordement de désir malsain, s'enfermant dans le travail et les études.

Cette nuit-là, il redouta le sommeil, cette période ouverte sur des rêves susceptibles de révéler ce qu'il tentait de se cacher. Il travailla jusqu'à l'aube, ignorant ses lourdes paupières. Ignorant aussi cette musique qui résonnait encore à son esprit. Celle d'un violon lancé dans des envolées diaboliques, où résonnait une tristesse telle que seule son âme pouvait la saisir.

Il ignorait quel était ce morceau que Sasuke avait joué. Il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'étudier la musique ou la littérature, plaisirs que, par modestie, il considérait hors de sa portée. Son intelligence était d'une pureté intacte, une de celle qui n'a pas encore été parasitée de connaissances trop nombreuses. Ainsi, elle se basait essentiellement sur son ressentit affectif des choses. Sa manière de tout percevoir était pareillement guidée, et ses sens semblaient capables de déceler de la poésie là où personne n'en voyait. Lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, jamais il ne contemplait le sol ou ses pieds. Son regard, au contraire, s'égarait dans le ciel et ses nuages, dans la lumière matinale qui s'accrochait aux sommets des immeubles, dans les branches nues des arbres et dans les airs las des passants. La virginité originelle de son intellect lui permettait d'accueillir aussi bien les formes les plus élevées de l'art que les visions quotidiennes, voire même cette culture populaire sur laquelle crachaient les intellectuels. Il n'avait aucune prétention ou exigence particulière.

Cette musique qu'il avait entendu s'était adressé directement à lui, à sa sensibilité et à son imaginaire poétique. Il ne parvenait plus à s'en détacher et, sans qu'il y pense particulièrement, elle était devenue une véritable obsession et ne le quittait plus. Même le lendemain, en se réveillant, il pouvait encore l'entendre résonner au loin. Il la trouvait inquiétante. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que sa propre angoisse qu'il entendait ? L'angoisse de revoir l'autre, d'être confronté à son regard et à la vision captivante de fines veines bleutées dessinant des arabesques sur un visage idéal...

Le soleil hivernal éblouissait son regard encore avide d'obscurité. La nuit avait été longue et même le son de son violon n'était parvenu à l'écourter. Il avait vainement tenté de lire, de s'endormir, d'étudier, mais rien n'y faisait, il se trouvait dans un état étrange et paralysant. Un état où une pensée unique l'obnubilait : Naruto. Il revoyait le sourire du blond, ses larmes, ses cris, ses mouvements désespérés pour le frapper, la sueur ruisselant sur son torse et ses yeux clos alors qu'il l'embrassait. Et la plus superbe de toutes ces visions, celle où, le visage crispé de plaisir, il l'avait vu le sexe tendu se décharger de sa substance, alors que de la bouche éclatait un son qui le hantait. Ce n'était pas réellement un cri ou un grognement, mais plutôt comme une expression brute de jouissance. Une expression qu'aucun mot ne pouvait remplacer correctement. Elle bourdonnait dans ses oreilles ; la réentendre devenait crucial.

Il marchait le long de ce trottoir gelé, fixant la pointe noire de ses bottines qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au rythme de ses pas. L'atmosphère était lourde. Il allait sûrement neiger. Les doigts de sa main droite, enserrant l'étui du violon, étaient engourdis par le froid. Il aurait pu mettre des gants, mais une étrange envie d'être en contact direct avec toutes choses le lui avait interdit. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ne se comprenait plus. Son comportement semblait aller de mal en pis ; en tout cas, il allait clairement dans une direction qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé. Il tentait vainement de rationaliser son attitude, cherchant dans ses vastes connaissances un semblant de réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Ressentir du désir pour un homme était nouveau pour lui, pourtant il ne s'en offusquait pas outre mesure. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en sentir bouleverser, pas nécessairement effondré, mais au moins un tantinet remué. D'où venait qu'il réagisse si calmement face à une telle découverte ? Etait-ce le fait d'un modèle maternel idolâtré et déformé, celui d'une mère qui fréquentait sans vergogne des hommes de son âge ? Ou bien l'absence du père, qui n'existait qu'en tant que mythe terrifiant et repoussoir à sa masculinité ? Était-ce parce que sa mère l'avait entièrement élevé, le guidant dans des chemins tortueux d'intellectualisme, dans lesquels elle ne lui avait jamais appris à se sentir un homme ? Était-ce juste parce que c'était _lui_ ?

Il releva la tête, surpris par le claquement d'une chaussure autre que les siennes sur le bitume glacé. Il avala un hoquet de surprise en découvrant devant lui une silhouette de dos à la vive chevelure blonde. Son cœur paniqua instantanément, déchiré entre la crainte et le formidable besoin de ressentir l'autre. Quand la silhouette se retourna, il découvrit un visage carré et une paire d'yeux verts. Ce n'était pas Naruto... Et il su dès lors qu'avait naquis en lui une véritable obsession.

Parler. S'exprimer. Dire. Le langage était pour eux un instrument ingrat, insatisfaisant, comme pour tous les êtres ignorant leurs propres sentiments. Car comment prétendre pouvoir communiquer avec les autres lorsqu'on ne communique pas avec soi-même ? Comment découvrir l'intériorité de l'autre, comment dévoiler la sienne, quand on la nie avec acharnement ? Comment exister pleinement lorsque l'on prétend n'être qu'un grain de poussière vide ? Comment, lorsque l'on ne peut se pardonner sa douleur ?

Ils s'ignoraient eux-mêmes et pourtant ils voulaient découvrir l'autre. Il aurait fallu s'ouvrir plus tôt à sa propre identité, cette personnalité profonde, faite d'une conscience formatée et d'un inconscient engloutissant des désirs et des pulsions hautement condamnables... Il leur fallait être complets, ensemble, mais aussi l'un sans l'autre, pour pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts la véritable fusion. Celle de l'amour que l'on s'exprime par les actes et par les mots, des mots ayant enfin un sens. Celle qui mène à une forme de bonheur dont ils ne savaient rien.

Ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des enfants ayant grandi trop vite, de jeunes adultes incomplets, qui se sentaient attirés par l'incomplétude de l'autre, comme si elle pouvait les combler.

Naruto se tortillait sur sa chaise, incapable de trouver une position confortable. Il ne décollait pas son nez du livre ouvert devant lui, entendant, lointaine, la voix monotone du professeur que couvraient les vibrassions des cordes d'un violon invisible. Il ne pouvait relever les yeux, de peur de le voir, _lui_. Il s'efforçait encore tant bien que mal d'oublier le grand brun, mais son refus catégorique de redresser la tête, l'inconfort qu'il ressentait, la boule formée au niveau de son estomac, tout lui rappelait qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Quelqu'un l'interpella, deux rangs devant. Il ne releva pas la tête. La voix se fit plus insistante ; il ne pouvait plus faire mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Alors son regard quitta les lignes régulières du livre et alla se poser sur la source de cet appel chuchoté. Il se sentait rougir, ses joues devenaient brûlantes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il savait qu'il était là, sur la droite, adossé à son habituel pan de mur immaculé. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tourne son regard...

Sasuke, lui, n'attendait que cela. Il le fixait sans crainte, sachant manier l'inexpressivité de son regard à merveille, il savait donc que personne ne pourrait comprendre. Il eut un léger rictus en voyant le visage écarlate du blond, qui disparu aussitôt lorsque les yeux se levèrent. Tels deux billes bleues aimantées, elles roulèrent très lentement et inexorablement vers lui. Son cœur battait furieusement, alors qu'il les sentait approcher. Il n'attendait que de les rencontrer, car le temps, sans elles, était une torture. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, ne remarquant pas qu'il bouleversa leur ordre à tel point que plusieurs mèches strièrent son front et sa tempe. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; il avait envie de crier, d'hurler pour que le bleu du regard l'envahisse.

Il le rencontra enfin. A l'intérieur de son corps, ses organes semblèrent exploser comme des bulles de savon. L'iris tremblait et la teinte azurée se découpait encore davantage sur le teint rougeoyant. Les mains du brun se contractèrent et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les feuilles innocentes de son cahier ouvert. Le voyait-il, ce maudit et superbe Naruto, que ses seuls yeux le portaient dans des strates divines et terribles ? Il n'aurait pas du se troubler pour si peu, mais il était impossible de contenir l'explosion qui s'était enclenchée en lui.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Naruto tentait d'arracher son regard à ce noir abyssal. Il voyait de petites flammes danser dans l'iris, une passion qui le repoussait et l'attirait du même coup. De là où il était, il ne percevait pas les détails du visage. En revanche, il pouvait contempler à loisir les reflets lumineux sur la chevelure. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait en Sasuke un élément incontrôlé et imparfait. Deux, en vérité, car il savait que le brun ne contrôlait pas plus ses pulsions en cet instant que les fines mèches qui lui barraient la tempe.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit poindre une érection qu'il parvint à détourner la tête, rougissant davantage, pour autant que ce fut possible. Ce qu'il croyait avoir lu dans les yeux de Sasuke lui avait semblé si délicieusement interdit qu'il l'avait envisagé, rien qu'un moment. Il avait songé à rencontrer encore son corps nu, à savourer de ses mains la peau laiteuse. Et les regards, il le savait, parlent bien plus que les mots. Aussi, sans qu'il eut besoin de s'en assurer, il savait que le brun avait comprit la raison de ce soudain détournement. Il connaissait par avance sa réaction. Il su qu'il aurait à quitter la salle rapidement, pour ne pas le croiser au tournant d'un couloir. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas peur de ce que le brun pourrait lui faire. Il avait peur des élans qui pourraient alors l'animer...

Il vit le blond quitter la salle à toute vitesse, quand la journée prit fin. Il ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Il en mourrait évidemment d'envie, mais les regards autour de lui étaient trop pesant pour qu'il s'y essaye. Il rangea donc soigneusement ses affaires, chacune à une place déterminée et rassurante, puis quitta l'école, porté par sa démarche élégante et régulière. Dehors, de gros flocons s'abattaient sur le sol durcit par la glace, s'y entreposant jusqu'à couvrir la court et les routes d'un voile blanc.

Le blanc était pour lui une couleur agressive, pourtant symbole de pureté. Mais Sasuke avait toujours jugé le noir plus noble, plus digne et surtout plus apaisant. Certains l'associaient à la mort, car le noir était pour eux l'incarnation du néant. Lui pensait que, lorsqu'il mourrait, il serait enveloppé d'une lumière blanche, très vive et douloureuse. Si la mort portait un manteau noir, alors elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un long et agréable sommeil...

Il avait énormément songé à la mort, à la fin du grand tout. Des pensées funèbres, il en avait eu tant ! Mais jamais il n'avait autant pensé à l'existence que ces dernières heures. Il la voyait enfin comme une quête, celle de la vie bonne et heureuse. Il avait goûté à un bonheur fugace mais vrai, un instant de trop. A présent, il lui courrait après. Il courrait après Naruto. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines dépendait des yeux bleus et de la peau halée, du sourire un peu triste et de la chevelure blonde. Il se sentait si ridicule.

Quelle ne fut pas sa honte lorsque, après avoir tourné près d'une heure dans la maison vide, tantôt colérique tantôt asthénique, il se surprit à rechercher l'adresse de Naruto. Il devait le voir, il le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Son cerveau, ses poumons, sa gorge, ses reins enflammés, tout son corps lui réclamait le contact du blond. Il avait envisagé la masturbation, mais il savait que rien n'y fairait. Rien ne pourrait remplacer le son de cette flûte et ce souffle ardent. Rien ne pourrait lui faire goûter, du bout des lèvres, un instant de ce bonheur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et imputa stérilement des mots sur cette sensation de manque. Il était si simple de la mettre sur le compte d'une carence affective née de l'absence des parents, ou du besoin d'une place et d'une identité né d'une trop grande solitude. En vérité, il était simplement en train d'agir comme un animal cédant aux plus bas instincts. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne...

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison, la neige avait envahit le paysage.

Pourquoi ces hommes venaient-ils dans ce bar infâme ? Pourquoi riaient-ils si fort ? Pourquoi ressentaient-ils le besoin de poser leurs grandes mains sur ses avant-bras ? Pourquoi se sentait-il étouffé, même maintenant qu'il était libéré de cet enfer ? Il suffoquait. La vision superbe de ce blanc linceul sur la ville ne parvint même pas à l'émerveiller. Un cri ou un sanglot était bloqué dans sa gorge, et gonflait démesurément. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en dégager, mais il fallait que l'intrus sorte !

Son corps vint s'affaisser contre un mur et commença à se convulser par spasmes légers. Le souffle bruyant devint de plus en plus rapide. Il ignora le froid qui pénétrait ses chaussures et ses mains. Il resta ainsi, figé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau normalement son corps. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se redresser, incapable de supporter le contact de sa peau avec le tissu de ses vêtements. La musique continuait de sonner dans sa tête, très fort à présent.

Il parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de son immeuble d'un pas saccadé. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant à cerner les regards des rares badauds. Voyaient-ils les images que son esprit formait ? Étaient-elles inscrites sur son visage, toutes ses pensées perverses ? Il commença à courir.

Arrivé au pied du bâtiment, il s'arrêta net. A quelques mètres, sur le sol enneigé, se découpait une silhouette noire et élancée...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 :

TROUBLES ET FUSION

Ses lèvres violacées frissonnaient. Il attendait, regardant la neige tomber, depuis trop longtemps. Chaque seconde supplémentaire avait contribué à porter son excitation à son comble, le torturant délicieusement, offrant à son esprit éperdu des possibilités fantasmagoriques illimitées. Les sphères blanches chutaient inlassablement depuis le ciel noir, telles des milliers d'étoiles aux reflets cristallins. Des salariés en costume trois pièces et manteaux gris descendaient monotonement vers le porte de l'immeuble, décelant vaguement la présence étrange de ce superbe jeune homme, trop distingué et trop élégant.

Il ne ressentait ni le froid, ni la fatigue. Seule la divine chaleur d'un désir impétueux le faisait tenir debout, immobile au sein de cette danse de flocons. Sasuke était conscient de son charme et de sa distinction. Mais il avait toujours rejeté toutes formes de jugement exclusivement basé sur l'apparence, que ce soit envers lui-même ou envers les autres. Cette forme d'intelligence qui le poussait à dire que non seulement les conceptions du beau sont subjectives, mais qu'en plus l'aspect physique est déterminé à la naissance et ne se jauge donc pas en mérite, était pour lui indispensable. Car s'il était parvenu à se satisfaire de sa propre beauté, son orgueil serait devenu vanité stérile et narcissisme méprisable. Son éternelle insatisfaction était sa raison d'être.

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il s'était persuadé que la perfection était une notion objective et accessible. Ni pourquoi il avait eu la prétention de pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais ce qui le perturbait excessivement, c'était que d'un simple regard, Naruto lui avait faire sentir que l'imperfection était le lot de chacun et que ce qu'il jugeait comme étant idéal se nourrissait des frustrations de son enfance. Des besoins affectifs tellement immenses qu'il avait du les refouler. Et auxquels il succombait immanquablement aujourd'hui. Entériner de telles pulsions est vain ; elles ressurgissent toujours, de manière plus chaotique encore.

Il souffla une large volute d'haleine chaude dans l'air glacé. Il la contempla se dissiper et distingua, derrière ses derniers fragments, les contours d'un individu pressé. Engoncé dans une gabardine à la couleur indéfinissable _ un vague beige tirant sur l'orange _ et le cou enserré d'une épaisse écharpe de laine d'où s'échappait une tête à la chevelure rayonnante, il le vit arrêter son pas. Le blond était trop loin pour qu'il puisse discerner ses traits, mais il savait que c'était lui. Sa pomme d'Adam effectua un rebond contre nature lorsqu'il tenta de déglutir. Il inclina sa tête vers la droite, faisant craquer ses cervicales, et s'avança vers l'objet de sa convoitise...

Le brun s'approchait d'un pas cadencé, qu'il trouvait lent et rapide à la fois, et qui ne lui donnait aucune réponse quant au dilemme qui l'animait : tourner les talons et fuir ou bien descendre vers cette silhouette sombre ? Il hésita tant que finalement, avant même qu'une décision fut prise, Sasuke se tenait devant lui. Il s'arrêta alors de réfléchir, pour que ses sens puissent se gorger de l'inimaginable ligne que dessinait le manteau noir. Elle était souple, à peine cambrée, terriblement gracile. Tel un objet rare et fragile, il souhaitait s'en saisir, mais craignait de le briser.

Le visage était plus beau que jamais, les lèvres foncées par le froid s'y détachait davantage et leur carnation violacée contrastait si délicatement avec le blanc velouté de la chair. Il y avait également dans ses yeux un reflet inédit, un scintillement opalin qui pigmentait le noir de l'iris comme la neige pigmentait le ciel nocturne. Sasuke était d'une beauté hors du monde et du temps, et Naruto se sentait indigne d'entrer dans le noir de ses sourcils, de pénétrer le pâle velours de ses joues, de caresser ne serait-ce que du regard une incarnation de l'inaccessible.

Mais l'attirance qu'il éprouvait, loin d'être bestiale, ne pouvait être contenue. Le brun était une source intarissable de vie, une vie intelligente et vraie. Comment aurait-il pu résister à son attrait ? Aussi, lorsque la main froide se posa sur la sienne, il l'empoigna avec empressement, la porta à ses lèvres, et entraîna le jeune homme jusque dans la chaleur toute relative de sa chambre.

Il eut honte de dévoiler ainsi son intimité si médiocre. Le visage de Sasuke détonnait tellement sur le papier peint orange et le désordre ambiant agressait la tenue du corps. En vérité, ce n'était pas tant que le décors soit impropre au brun. La vision en était douloureuse pour Naruto car elle symbolisait l'intrusion dans son intimité, l'attachement à l'autre et le partage de sentiments profonds, bien qu'instinctifs. Mais cela, il ne le comprenait pas encore.

La pièce était très petite et sentait la poussière. Le blond y rayonnait si évidemment que Sasuke se trouvait comme un alevin fasciné par la tige lumineuse du poisson-lanterne, inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Car le brun, en se mettant à nu, s'exposait à un péril dont il n'avait pas idée. Pourtant, inéluctablement, il cherchait à atteindre ce point de lumière.

Ses doigts l'atteignirent en premier, en venant s'emmêler dans les épaisses mèches blonde. Il y enfonça ses mains toutes entières, ignorant les efforts désespérés de Naruto pour échapper à cette caresse qu'il réclamait pourtant. Le brun continua son approche, les coudes se plièrent jusqu'à ce que le buste s'avance et se colle au dos encore couvert de la gabardine. Il se dégageait du corps de Naruto une douce chaleur dont il se laissa envahir et figea son étreinte brûlante.

Le buste de Sasuke était froid à travers les couches de tissus. Les mains, égarées dans le blond de ses cheveux, glaçaient son crâne. A la température de son corps et à la manière dont il se raidissait, Sasuke avait tout du cadavre exquis, si ce n'était cette puissante aura de désir. Le blond se retourna soudain, chassant de son esprit les funestes images, et vint de ses lèvres réchauffer ses consœurs encore bleutées. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'une langue légèrement râpeuse, mais très douce, vint s'insinuer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle alla s'essayer contre les dents, lissa un instant le tranchant des incisives, puis glissa vers le palais. Celle de Naruto vint la rejoindre et l'enlaça impétueusement. Sasuke gémit de surprise et de plaisir, entraînant le blond vers le support moelleux tout proche qu'était le lit. Le blond refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, conscient de ce vers quoi il était attiré. Si sa cécité prenait fin, tout deviendrait réel. Et qui serait-il lorsque la douleur se partagerait, lorsque l'autre deviendrait un besoin, lorsqu'il cesserait de souffrir ?

Sasuke, lui, ne lâchait pas le blond des yeux. Il voulait ancrer dans sa mémoire le spectacle qu'il animait, car il était unique. Bien sûr, chaque fraction de l'existence est une et ne se répète jamais à l'identique, mais celle-ci était d'une autre nature. Elle était l'un des plus grands bouleversements de son existence, l'un des plus beaux et des plus purs, aussi. La pureté de l'acte sexuel est contestable, mais le brun ne pouvait le qualifier autrement, alors que ses yeux s'égaraient dans un bleu incertain, sur une peau que ses mains dévoilaient peu à peu. Ses mouvements étaient étrangement calmes. Ils suivaient le rythme argentin d'une flûte éthérée. Les notes aigües se suspendirent dans l'air lorsque la chemise du blond tomba enfin à terre.

Jamais il n'aurait songé que la chair put être autre chose que de la chair. Qu'un buste de marbre lui inspire des visions lyriques était naturel. Mais que ce torse, dans sa nudité, appelle à son esprit de telles splendeurs, comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ? La nuit avait fait de la teinte basanée un parcours ocre qu'ombraient des reliefs discrets. Les vallons de l'épiderme étaient le sable chaud d'un désert balayé par le vent ; ils frémissaient sous ses mains. Ils n'avaient ni limite, ni frontière. Ils étaient tel un territoire inexploré, vierge de toute empreinte. Dans l'erg sublime naissaient les dunes de sa poitrine, surmontées du trésor carné. Une odeur chaude émanait de cet espace inviolé, une odeur épicée qui embrasait ses narines. De sa bouche affamée, il alla goûter le sable ondulant de ce corps.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau que les lèvres de Sasuke effleuraient devenait un brasier insoutenable. Il sentit sa malheureuse virilité céder aux appel du brun et se changer en une tige bandée. Son dos se cambra et ses doigts entrainèrent ses mains vers le manteau à l'irritante présence. Ils se crispèrent sur les boutons qu'ils projetèrent hors de leurs boutonnières avec maladresse. Puis, il agrippa le col et le rejeta en arrière. Le tissu tomba sur les mollets de Sasuke, à genoux au-dessus de son propre corps allongé, qu'il couvrait de baisers et de caresses. De ses paumes, il détailla le restant des vêtements, cet ultime obstacle salvateur. Une veste épaisse et une chemise de soie sauvage. Comme il devait être beau, penché sur lui, dans ses habits chatoyant, une perle d'écume à la commissure des lèvres. Alors Naruto ouvrit les yeux, condamnant son extrême refoulement. La tentation avait mis à bas ses dernières répulsions morales. Elles s'écroulaient, emportant avec elle sa raison et le costume du brun.

Des entrailles de Nyx naissait Philotès. Le silence de la chambre faisait place aux souffles sonores des jeunes hommes. Naruto, l'esprit anesthésié par le parfum ambré qui se dégageait du cou qu'il embrassait, tremblait de tout son corps, tandis que Sasuke savourait de ses doigts la rigidité de la verge. Il haletait, ivre des baisers du blond, de la douceur de sa peau, de son haleine dans son cou. Que cherchait-il, dans ce plaisir échangé ? A se perdre sans doute. Ou plutôt à se trouver.

Dans sa main, le phallus vibra légèrement. Naruto gémit au creux de son oreille, réclamant implicitement ce que le brun voulait lui donner. La fusion ineffable de la langue et du membre fut lente, délicate. L'un comme l'autre contenaient le plaisir qui menaçait de déborder. Ils le préservaient pour un acte plus splendide et effroyable, qu'ils ne pourraient empêcher.

Sasuke léchait frénétiquement la verge dont émanaient des effluves sucrées. Ses lèvres vinrent s'arrondir autour du cylindre de chair tendre, en détaillant la texture et le goût avec curiosité. Il le sentait trembler dans la chaude humidité de sa gorge. Le timbre de la flûte se fit plus dense et son rythme était entrecoupé des puissants grognements du blond. Sasuke finit par se reculer lorsque les gémissements se muèrent en prémisses de ce cri qu'il espérait. Leurs deux corps nus ruisselant de sueur semblaient si discordants et pourtant si indispensables l'un à l'autre.

Naruto était subjugué par le contraste de cette peau lunaire sur la sienne et par leurs deux éclats. Sasuke était plus fragile et délicat que toutes ces poupées de porcelaine qui hantaient ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il en avait la chair, une chair lisse et translucide, à travers laquelle on devinait en transparence la dentelle de veines bleutées. De nouveau il voulu se saisir de cet objet inaccessible, l'enserrer, quitte à le briser. Sa main novice s'empara du membre qui lui frôlait la cuisse et le relâcha aussitôt. Son visage se plissa d'incertitude et de tentation. Le brun comprit ses craintes _ ou bien n'était-ce qu'une manière de satisfaire sa propre soif ? _ et saisit la main pour la reposer sur son pénis impatient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il guidait lui-même la poigne de Naruto dans des va-et-vient dont il maîtrisait à peine le rythme irrégulier. Le blond, haletant, redressa la tête et vint l'embrasser, l'exhortant un peu plus encore à accomplir cet acte que tous deux attendaient. Un événement qui serait tout à la fois une naissance et une mort. Le plus superbe et le plus terrible des faits, le plus humain aussi. Celui qui naissait de leurs instincts et de leur tendresse. Celui qui comblerait les vides, les manques et l'absence des mots. Car la pénétration est le seul recours à la passion face à la mort du langage...

Sasuke retourna le blond et glissa ses doigts dans le creux de ses omoplates. La cavité était là, sous ses yeux horrifiés, prêts à se fermer sur la réalité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Sans un mot, il vint glisser un doigt entre les lèvres chaudes de Naruto et un autre dans l'ouverture interdite. Il sentit les dents happer son index, s'enfonçant profondément dans la chair alors que de la gorge serrée s'échappait un cri étouffé de douleur. Le sang perla le long du doigt ainsi rongé, jusque sur les lèvres contractées. La douleur devint brûlure, puis, au fur et à mesure, avec l'accoutumance vint le plaisir. Un doigt se joignit au premier, forçant avec retenue la paroi qui se décontractait lentement. Lorsqu'il fut certain que les plaintes qu'émettait le blond étaient effectivement des plaintes de plaisir, il retira des gouffres tremblant les aiguilles qu'il y avait introduit. Il embrassa la nuque suintante et prit son propre membre en main, le guidant finalement vers sa mire. Il s'y engouffra irrésistiblement, contraignant les muscles crispés.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les mouvements de rein de Sasuke, torturant au premier abord, ne se changent en à-coups de jouissance. Le blond sentait les deux mains encerclant sa taille fine et ce membre imposant, envahissant, cet intrus ignoble et majestueux. Il entendait vaguement le brun crier, quand lui-même parvenait à contenir les exclamations de sa voix. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent progressivement, secouant son corps épuisé, faisant danser les fines gouttes de sueur. Le paroxysme de l'acte approchait, son pénis douloureusement bandé menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Sasuke vint avant lui, se déversant dans son corps que rien n'avait préparé à recevoir ce liquide. Aussitôt après, pourtant, il perdit lui-même toute retenue et explosa sur les draps froissés.

Le brun se retira à grand peine et s'écroula littéralement sur le dos luisant, plaquant Naruto sous son propre corps. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de le repousser, il s'endormit presque instantanément. Sasuke remarqua seulement les cernes profondes sous ses yeux. Il se dégagea précautionneusement et embrassa la joue enflammée du blond, qui, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le brun eut un sourire triste, le contempla un instant, puis se releva, exposant sa nudité à la solitude de la chambre. Il alla à la fenêtre voir la lune et les étoiles animer le ciel de leurs derniers éclats. La neige scintillait dans les rues et sur les toits. Un calme immense envahit cet espace que leur fusion avait abandonné. Il ne résonnait plus, au loin, qu'une flûte légère.

Des yeux perdus dans les ténèbres s'écoulèrent de longs filets glacés...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 :

CONSEQUENCES ET IMPUISSANCES

Il était une vaste sphère bleue, immense et inviolable. Il se cognait à l'existence, se heurtait à elle avec violence. Chaque fois qu'elle l'abimait, son enveloppe s'épaississait, se durcissait, devenant une armure impénétrable. Il passait dans la vie des uns et des autres, et, dès que le risque d'être à nouveau frappé surgissait, il se détachait.

Des tréfonds de la sphère, il ignorait tout. Ils étaient plus sombres que les abysses océaniques et plus mystérieux que le noir de l'espace. Mais cette intériorité inviolable était indispensable, bien qu'inconnue. Elle devait rester protégée, invisible derrière l'épaisse cuirasse.

Pourtant, quelque chose s'y était introduit, forçant des parois qui avaient cédé trop facilement. Il avait désiré qu'on pénètre son intimité, sans en mesurer les conséquences. Il avait offert à l'existence une peau nue et fragile qu'elle pouvait frapper sans vergogne. Et l'intérieur de la sphère bleue brûlait. Il brûlait...

Son corps, étendu de tout son long sur le lit, ressentait encore la lame enflammée dans ses profondeurs. Il grimaça et se releva péniblement, esquissant une grimace de douleur et de dégoût. Sous lui, la semence avait séché et soudait sa chair nue aux draps désordonnés. Il dut exercer une pression supplémentaire de ses bras fébriles pour que le tissu se détache enfin, dans un craquement sourd et répugnant. Il sentit son estomac se soulever et, le long de son œsophage, remonter la régurgitation. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher au-dessus de son lit que les vomissures jaillissaient de sa bouche et éclataient sur le sol. Sa cage thoracique se contractait spasmodiquement tandis que son être se vidait avec violence, de tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter. Il aurait voulu se vider aussi de cet autre liquide, mais il demeurait en lui, lui rongeant les sens.

Sa nausée n'avait toujours pas disparue qu'il épongeait furieusement le sol de la chambre et se ruait sous une douche. Il y passa près d'une heure, à frotter chaque millimètre d'épiderme. La vue de ses bras, de ses chambre, de son torse et de son sexe était devenue insupportable. Il avait éteint la lumière pour se purifier dans un noir total, transpercé des filets brutaux de l'eau et des bulles de savon. Et dans cette confusion de liquide, celui qui coulait sur ses joues, il ne chercha même pas à en connaître la provenance.

Il faisait encore plus froid que la veille et la neige avait durcie. Ses pas s'y enfonçaient à peine tandis qu'il opérait des cercles rigoureusement identiques, dans cette court déserte. Les cours avaient commencé, mais il était resté dehors, il l'avait attendu. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait quitté cette chambre, quelques heures plus tôt, ni pourquoi il patientait, maintenant, espérant sans cesse le voir arriver. Sa cigarette à moitié consumée glissa de ses doigts gantés et vint fondre la neige en une petite fente sombre.

De son corps, il ne sentait que les appels farouches, ceux qui hurlaient après l'autre. Il glissa une main sur ses yeux et s'oublia un instant. Il rejoignit un rêve doré, où dansaient de grandes plumes flavescentes, portées par une odeur douce et apaisante, et par ce son enivrant, cette musique à la fois primaire et sublime. Ce son du chaos, celui de la flûte, instrument dionysiaque, il ne pouvait le produire, malgré toute son adresse à l'archet. Lui ne pouvait que représenter, intellectualiser, composer une harmonie de sons parfaitement maîtrisée, qui ignorait les instincts fondamentaux. Jamais la musique n'avait eu autant de sens pour lui. Jamais les compositions chostakovitchiennes ne lui avaient parues si vraies. Jamais sa propre volonté n'avait été si misérable.

Il voulait le blond avec ardeur, en cet instant même. Il s'abreuvait des frais souvenirs que portait sa mémoire, les teintait de ses propres fantasmes, fermait les yeux pour se laisser entraîner. Mais dans son esprit, au milieu des vallonnements du désert de peau, des cheveux mêlés comme les fils d'or d'une toison mythique, des nuances azurées du regard, il y avait un rouge profond. Une couleur terrible dans sa beauté. Il la voyait s'échapper de son doigts que l'autre mordait, il la voyait couler sur les draps, s'échapper du blond. Il se souvenait de son visage crispé et de son murmure inaudible. Ce qu'avait cherché à dire Naruto n'avait aucune importance. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. La musicalité de sa voix lui était suffisante. Et elle n'était pas de ces douces sonorités que l'on aime entendre...

Devant lui, une femme chaussée d'escarpins vertigineux maintenait ses bras à l'horizontale pour s'équilibrer tant bien que mal sur ce sol glissant. Habituellement, il en aurait ri, tout en s'extasiant de la beauté éphémère de cette silhouette maladroite et pourtant gracile. Il aurait sourit, parce que chaque être est merveilleusement unique. Comme il les aimait, ces hommes et ces femmes si désespérément humains...

Mais ce matin-là, il ne pouvait sourire. Ses lèvres demeuraient figées en une expression sinistre. La nausée écœurait encore sa gorge interdite et son esprit sidéré. L'angoisse et la peur le submergeaient de toute part, paralysant ses pensées. Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour franchir la porte de la salle de bain, incapable de retourner dans sa chambre, incapable de se confronter au couloir étroit, terrorisé à la seule pensée de l'école. Sa raison lui hurlait de sortir, son cœur de ne jamais quitter cette solitude humide.

Il n'était parvenu à pousser la porte qu'en refoulant, une fois encore, ses frais souvenirs. Il les avait rejeté avec tous les autres. Le corps de Sasuke, ses baisers, ses caresses, son membre en lui, son regard triste, avaient rejoins pèle-mêle des images entassées comme des cartes postales d'amis qu'on ne fréquente plus. Celles de la mère, du père, de la grand-mère aux poupées, de l'ami perdu, de la première chambre et de la première ville, des deuxièmes et de toutes celles qui suivirent, des visages rencontrés, lui souriant sans comprendre. Mais le brun n'y avait pas sa place. Car toutes ces autres images représentaient une tentative de bonheur disparue. Sasuke, lui, était toujours réel, et au dégoût se mêlait toujours l'envie. L'envie de le revoir, de toucher encore une fois ce sein lisse, ce sein masculin si désirable, et de caresser la bouche délicatement carnée...

La nausée resurgit.

Il se concentra sur cette femme devant lui, suivant le mouvement aléatoire de ses hanches et de ses fesses alors que ses pieds fins glissaient sur la neige glacée. Elle était l'ordre naturel des choses, cette créature mi-merveilleuse, mi-grotesque. Et dans cet ordre établit, sa virilité la pénétrait, son désir se portait sur elle, il y retournait naturellement comme on retourne à la mère, aux origines même de l'existence. Il est naturel pour les mortels de redouter leur inéluctable sort, de fuir cette mort après laquelle ils courent. Pour oublier qu'ils se rapprochent sans cesse d'elle, ils s'attachent à des figures symboliques. Celles de la mère, de l'enfance, de la naissance et de la reproduction. Ils peuvent aussi la noyer dans la passion et son inséparable pendant, la pénétration.

Etait-ce parce qu'il connaissait trop bien la mort, qu'il l'avait vécu à travers des êtres primordiaux, qu'il ne faisait plus partie de cet ordre ? Il ne cherchait pas à fuir la mort, il ne la craignait pas, car il ne la pensait absolument pas. Sa présence en lui-même était évidente, et il l'acceptait bien plus qu'il ne parvenait à accepter la vie. Mais le membre en lui n'avait rien eu de macabre. Au contraire, il avait été la souffrance la plus vitale qu'il eut jamais connu.

La femme tourna à droite, il s'engagea à gauche, et elle disparut définitivement de son champ de vision.

Elle laissa place à une court enneigée, encerclée d'un bâtiment aux lignes épurées. Un décor virginal, en vérité, que venait troubler une forme obscure. Comme un intrus minuscule à la présence étouffante, comme une infime aiguille qui venait s'enfoncer dans sa gorge suffocante. Des larmes silencieuses naquirent avec une cruelle tendresse au coin de ses yeux bleus. Elles vinrent former une légère vague sur le corps ciliaire, une vague tremblante qui s'effondra au creux de ses cernes tandis que ses genoux s'écrasaient dans la neige ardente.

Il fut tirer de sa rêverie éveillée par un hurlement sinistre. Ce n'était pas un cri puissant, plutôt étouffé par ce qu'il devinait être des sanglots. Mais il y décelait sans peine tant de peines, d'angoisses, de doutes. Il jeta sa nouvelle cigarette tout juste allumée dans la neige piétinée et se précipita vers la silhouette agenouillée plus loin. Il savait que c'était lui. Qui aurait pu émettre une telle plainte, terrifiante, attirante, dissonante et harmonieuse, un appel désespérément triste, qui lui était destiné sans l'être ? Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir, Naruto rendait les choses faciles à cet instant. Il se doutait, pourtant, qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi.

Il ne savait rien de ce que vivait le blond. Egocentriquement, il répondait à l'appel qui avait résonné dans son cœur, suivant ses pulsions et ses désirs. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que l'autre vivait, ce qui le torturait, parce qu'il savait que cela le briserait. Car il n'était pas moins fragile que lui, bien au contraire. A la différence de Naruto, sa propre carapace avait déjà cédé, elle se fendait de part en part. Il ne pouvait plus se soucier de l'autre ou chercher à le ménager. Son instinct de survie le lui interdisait ; il lui cédait, ignorant sa raison et sa miséricorde, leur préférant des pulsions quasi-bestiales, brutales et pourtant d'une tendresse inégalée.

Il arriva à son niveau en quelques foulées, ses chaussures et son pantalon s'imprégnant du froid liquide qui ne se privait pas de pénétrer sa chair. Il n'eut pas pitié de ce jeune homme, brillant comme le soleil, dont l'esprit s'anéantissait sous ses yeux. Il se trouvait méprisable de ne ressentir que du désir, mais comment aurait-il pu contenir ce sentiment ? Cela faisait quelques heures à peine et pourtant la chevelure dorée lui manquait comme s'il ne l'avait pas touché depuis des années. Et ce visage. Et ces yeux. Et ce corps éperdu dans ses transports poignants. Etait-il un monstre de se laisser envahir par la passion dans de telles conditions ?

Il approcha une main indécise de l'épaule toute proche et la suspendit à quelques centimètres. Relevant les yeux, il vit des passants, quelques élèves et même des curieux à leurs fenêtres, que le cri du blond avait attirés là. Ils ne se cachaient même pas, ces spectateurs avides de misère. Les yeux sombres s'agrandirent démesurément et la bouche forma un dessin meurtrier. Ils n'avaient pas à regarder, ils n'avaient pas à le juger, ils n'avaient pas le droit de voir le tracé des larmes sur ses joues rosies. Ils n'avaient pas à lui voler cet instant douloureux, à lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il n'était pas dans son droit. Qu'ils lui laissent l'illusion que ces larmes lui étaient dédiées ! Qu'ils le laissent fantasmer que le blond était sien ! Qu'ils le laissent croire, à ce pauvre imbécile, que la passion peut être une armure...

Il empoigna un avant-bras du blond, qui hoqueta de surprise, relevant sur lui des yeux qui s'envolaient dans le gris des nuages. Le membre était fin et fragile, il eut presque peur de le rompre. Mais il tira dessus dans un regain de colère, portant Naruto jusque sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme chancelait et son visage palissait à vue d'œil. Un instant, il eut même l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il passa donc un bras sous son aisselle, agrippant sa taille de l'autre. Ainsi soutenu, il le fit avancer, lentement, sous les regards des voyeurs.

Il souriait ; quelle scène il leur offrait ! Ils demeuraient lointains, impuissants face à sa victoire.

Au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres, cependant, ce sentiment avait disparu. Il fixait les traits épouvantablement déformés du blond. Sa carnation avait perdu son éclat et son regard s'absentait dans des songes cauchemardesques. Les larmes semblaient intarissables. Il se souvenait des siennes, celles qu'il n'avait pu contenir après l'explosion de plaisir et le déchirement orgasmique de son corps. Il les avait oubliées...

Il soutint ainsi le blond le long d'une rue peu fréquentée et dans des allées pavillonnaires, jusqu'à la porte d'une grande demeure éternellement vide.

Naruto s'adossa au mur le plus proche dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte. Il commençait enfin à recouvrer ses esprits, mais les élans insoutenables qui l'avaient saisi avaient laissé place à une culpabilité et une honte telles, qu'il préférait feindre la confusion. Tout son être réagissait si immédiatement à celui de Sasuke. Quand il l'avait soutenu, il savait bien qu'il ne pleurait plus de chagrin. La sensation de ce bras puissant sous son épaule et de cette grande main au creux de sa hanche, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, suffisait à l'émouvoir. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, tant il redoutait ses propres yeux.

Oui, il avait terriblement honte. Il y avait si peu de temps, il souffrait à en mourir du souvenir de la lame. Et maintenant, il la réclamait, il la désirait. Voulait-il se sentir vivant ? Mais à quoi bon ? Pourquoi de cette manière, pourquoi à travers lui, à travers cet être antithétique, harmonieux, presque divin ? Il se sentait le plus pitoyable et le plus faible des hommes. Il ne méritait pas qu'on le plaigne, car il allait ostensiblement à la rencontre de sa propre douleur. Sa volonté le lui ordonnait.

Le brun se pencha et délassa ses chaussures. Il lui saisit une cheville, la souleva afin qu'il plia la jambe, et lui retira une première chaussure d'un geste lent, éminemment sensuel. Naruto pencha la tête pour contempler le mouvement de ses doigts délicats. Des doigts qui ne touchaient jamais aucune chose, se contentant de les frôler, de les caresser. Des doigts qui glissèrent sous l'élastique de ses chaussettes et mirent ses pieds à nu. Sasuke vint alors y déposer ses lèvres doucereuses, soutenant la plante de sa paume.

Dans cette position de soumissions qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, Naruto finit de succomber, se répétant, comme toutes les autres fois, qu'il ne devait pas, que la souffrance qui s'en suivrait serait pire que celle qu'il éprouvait à cet instant même.

Parce que ce contact, cette relation débridée et silencieuse, était devenue une drogue anesthésiante.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 :

TABLEAUX ET FUITES

Le pied était petit et courbé, avec de longs orteils droits. La moiteur de sa voute était délicieuse et ses lèvres savourèrent le doux reliefs du métatarse à travers la peau fine et hâlée. Il en embrassa les orteils et la plante sensible, dont la multitude de nerfs s'électrisa à ce chaud contact. Il relâcha finalement son captif qui alla appesantir sa nudité sur son compagnon enchaussé de laine. Il s'y frotta quelques instants, d'une torsion gênée et pudique, que le brun admirait avec excitation. Il abandonna alors sa position, Naruto ayant répondu à ses suppliques, et alla embrasser une bouche qu'il n'avait de cesse de désirer. Il voulait la posséder encore et encore, s'assurer de sa réalité, de sa présence et de sa courbe humide, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle, plus que lui, et que le monde autour n'avait jamais existé. Il était lui-même si entier en cet instant. Il naissait de ce baiser, et chaque nouveau contact avec les lèvres était une renaissance plus pure et plus belle, où il se sentait devenir ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être. Peu lui importait que le blond ne soit pas lui-même. Qui était-il, d'ailleurs, ce Naruto ? Existait-il en dehors de lui ? Ou plutôt, n'était-ce pas lui qui n'avait d'existence en dehors de ce souffle rauque et de cette chair solaire ?

Il défit l'agrafe de la gabardine pour pouvoir se plonger dans le cou parfumé. Celui-ci se cambra, dessinant une longue courbe fragile, où pointait orgueilleusement la pomme d'Adam tremblante. La peau mielleuse se détachait merveilleusement sur le mur blanc auquel l'arrière du crâne prenait appui. Le blond avait de nouveau clos ses yeux. Sasuke releva la tête, agacé par ces paupières qui refusaient de se confronter à lui, au réel. Il encercla la taille du blond et l'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie dans la pièce adjacente, un salon bourgeois, morne et abandonné, figé dans sa superbe. Il voulait simplement l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux, ignorant ce que cela aurait pu lui coûter, devinant la douleur, la désirant même, peut-être, pour calmer la sienne. Lorsqu'il poussa finalement le jeune homme contre l'arrête abrupte de la table, dans un élan de violence incontrôlé, débordant, il vit enfin le muscle orbiculaire frémir et entraîner la paupière à sa suite.

Elle se souleva lentement, dévoilant son joyaux à contre-cœur. Mais ce dernier méritait qu'on l'attende et le désire. Derrière le voile de peau, la pupille noire était un cercle captivant, profond et magnétique. Autour d'elle voguaient des nuages immaculés dans un ciel d'azur, trop bleu pour être réel, trop calme et limpide pour être un miroir fidèle. Les stratocumulus dansaient follement pour lui, uniquement pour lui et son trouble, répondant à son désir, l'enflammant davantage. Son index et son majeur, diaphanes, de leurs longues phalanges osseuses, vinrent encadrer cet œil inaccessible, tandis que son annuaire s'insinuait dans la bouche chaude, réclamant la caresse. Les lèvres inférieure et supérieure l'enserrèrent, le relâchèrent et l'attirèrent jusqu'à la langue souple et humide. Le brun, haletant, admirait le spectacle de son doigt ainsi aspiré au cœur d'une sensualité insoutenable. Il saisit la main de Naruto, cette main légèrement enfantine, et en porta la paume à ses lèvres, ne quittant plus des yeux l'iris qui le fixait, le regard humide et brillant.

Le blond se sentait céder. Les mains de Sasuke semblaient capables de s'insinuer partout, sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, sous ses vêtements, mettant sa chair à vif et son âme au supplice. Il était trop tard, il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était perdu. Mais il désirait s'offrir au brun, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Sans doute avait-il comprit que c'était l'autre qui se soumettait et que celui des deux qui s'offrait n'était autre que lui, lui et sa beauté obnubilante et ses yeux éperdus. En demeurant passif, en ne cédant ni ne résistant tout à fait, il savait qu'il le torturait. Il le désirait avec autant de passion que lui, mais demeurait immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu avoir de rôle à jouer. Son immobilité, en vérité, était lâche. Il aurait voulu, lui aussi, être capable d'ignorer sa raison et de précipiter ses lèvres sur le pâle épiderme qui l'appelait. Oui, il aurait voulu oublier le monde alentour, juste un instant.

Il se retrouva dénudé en un rien de temps, les mains de Sasuke avaient simplement dansé sur lui et, imperceptiblement, l'avaient exposé à ce salon inconnu et superbe, à ces tables, fauteuils et tableaux dans des cadres dorés, et surtout à ces iris si noires qu'elles se confondaient avec les pupilles. Il ignorait s'il aurait été plus simple de tout arrêter ou, au contraire, de continuer. Il souffrait encore de la lame qui l'avait quitté, alors pourquoi sentait-il si évidemment qu'il la réclamait ? Il préférait songer qu'il répondait aux furieux appels de l'autre, parce que toutes les autres réponses lui donnaient une place insupportable. Pourtant, il le savait, cette relation, ce lien indescriptible, les incluait l'un et l'autre. Il pouvait s'illusionner encore, croire qu'il n'y avait que le brun, lui imputer tout, absolument tout. Comme il était doué pour refouler et dénaturer les vérités. Comme il l'avait déjà payé cher. Il croyait se protéger ; il se détruisait.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement vers le brun. Il demeurait immobile, les yeux grand ouverts, effrayé par la violence de sa passion. Devant lui, accroché au mur, une nature morte dépouillée. Sur un fond noir, une table de bois brute, sur laquelle reposaient une assiette, débordant de figues vertes, et une miche de pain blanc. Les fruits étaient d'une belle couleur claire et luisante, et l'un d'eux, sur le devant de son reposoir, présentait une longue faille verticale, dont les parois étaient roses et juteuses. Un voile embuait son regard, rivé sur la toile, tandis que Sasuke sombrait un peu plus en lui...

Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, tentant vainement d'arrêter les larmes. Ses yeux étaient d'une telle faiblesse ; ils ne résistaient pas aux appels rationnels de son esprit. Ils voulaient qu'il continue de se représenter, encore et encore, ce qu'était la passion raisonnable. Comment aurait-elle dû être ? Elle aurait dû naître autrement, par des mots, un semblant d'amitié, un lien autre que physique. Elle aurait dû être absolument mesurée, ne l'entraînant dans aucun excès, ne l'amenant pas à jeter le corps de l'autre contre le bois d'une table, à le pénétrer en l'ignorant presque absolument. Elle n'aurait pas dû être silencieuse, elle n'aurait pas dû faire couler de larmes. Mais cette passion raisonnable était-elle possible ? Il se sentait désemparé, incapable de vivre son désir d'une autre façon.

Naruto avait sa part de responsabilité, bien sûr. Cependant, le brun s'attachait à sa propre introspection, à son jugement pour et par lui-même. Défense absolument nécessaire, son égocentrisme devait primer en cet instant même. S'il s'imaginait à la place du blond, il se perdrait sans doute. Et surtout, il aurait honte de ce sentiment de satisfaction qui l'envahissait. Il l'avait possédé, il s'était introduit en lui et l'avait connu, totalement et absolument. L'intérieur de son corps était chaud et impudique, il lui avait révélé tant de choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait mettre de mots.

Son membre était encore douloureux, comme si la souffrance physique du blond l'avait envahit, lui aussi. Il observait le sol de sa chambre, ce parquet rassurant et éternel. Le silence de la demeure, il l'aurait presque réclamé, mais l'écoulement de l'eau le ramenait sans cesse à ces mêmes images. Le visage magnifiquement tendu de douleur et de plaisir, les ongles griffant inutilement le bois, le corps secoué à chacun de ses coups de rein, le désert de la peau, constellé de ces innombrables gouttes de sueur. Et des larmes ; encore et toujours ces maudites larmes silencieuses. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne lui avait transmis que cette peine physique, lâchement, conservant fermement campé sur ses épaules son fardeau, sa fatalité. Il avait juste crié, faiblement, par secousses. Il y avait eu quelques gémissements, des grognements d'extase, mais pas un murmure. Sasuke n'avait jamais autant voulu entendre une voix, il n'avait jamais autant cru en la force des mots. Il réalisait, si tard, qu'il ne pourrait le connaître ainsi, par ses yeux et ses paumes. Il comprenait que la pénétration ne serait qu'un réconfort illusoire, éphémère. Le blond, il le savait, ne le comprenait pas, ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il le détestait tant, de se poser en victime, de demeurer une illusion immobile et insaisissable. Il le détestait de ne pas s'attacher à lui, de ne pas le rencontrer réellement, d'être faux par besoin, d'être vrai par compassion, d'être à lui par désir. Il le détestait, parce qu'il l'obligeait à agir tout en étant impuissant.

Il saisit la tête d'érable du violon, appuyant le bas du visage contre le coussin, tandis que ses doigts se précipitaient sur les cordes. L'archet impatient pu enfin faire vibrer les cordes d'une mélodie amère...

La culpabilité est un sentiment inutile, pourtant envahissant, indomptable, surgissant des entrailles même de la raison et du corps. Alors qu'il frottait furieusement son corps, il se souvenait qu'il était déjà dans la même position, le matin même, cherchant à se débarrasser non pas de la présence de l'autre, mais de sa propre faute. Il aurait préféré que sa raison s'effondre, tout simplement. Il haïssait l'autre de l'avoir souillé, de sa violence et de sa si cruelle absence. Il avait mal à la hanche, celle qui avait reçu le choc lorsque le brun l'avait poussé. Son corps souffrait et réclamait sans cesse un peu plus de souffrance. Pourtant, il était loin d'être masochiste ; non, car, en vérité, ce n'était pas la douleur qui faisait naître son désir et son plaisir, mais bien cette extraordinaire attirance qui était douloureuse. Dans son incapacité à la dominer, sans y succomber tout à fait, il s'exposait aux maux.

Il se souvenait de ce poignard, dur et brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, forçant son intimité encore meurtrie. L'égoïsme du brun était tel qu'il ne l'avait pas ménagé, il n'avait rien dit, répondant à son propre silence par la bestialité de son acte. Mais Naruto comprenait à quel point lui-même avait été égoïste. Car il aurait du mettre un terme à ce cercle vicieux, lui et lui seul. Il n'avait pas eu peur de Sasuke, au contraire, sa violente excitation, sa passion incontrôlée, l'avait captivé davantage. Il l'avait poussé à bout, réclamant quasiment cette brutalité, comme s'il cherchait une raison pour se déculpabiliser, une excuse pour décider de la fin. Mais il était apparemment des élans qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Les tourments, l'affliction, la peine, ne lui faisaient plus peur. Son identité y était si solidement liée que, au contraire, il craignait de les voir disparaître. Il croyait se connaître ; c'était plus facile.

Il tourna le robinet et l'eau s'arrêta net. Il la regarda disparaître lentement de sa peau, emportant les dernières preuves de sa culpabilité. Il pouvait encore échapper à ses propres pulsions ; il l'avait déjà fait. La fuite n'est pas toujours l'instrument des lâches. La réelle pusillanimité consistait à demeurer, à les laisser sombrer l'un comme l'autre, à ne pas reconnaître que les pas qui avaient été franchis ne pourraient être effacés. Après tout, il n'était attaché ni à ces endroits, ni à ces personnes, ni à lui. Il pourrait changer de masque, repartir et se reconstruire. Tout simplement.

Il se rhabilla prestement et gagna le pallier. Cette maison était immense, mais éteinte. Les notes parvinrent donc immédiatement à ses oreilles et son cerveau, qui ne les avait jamais réellement quittées. Il se laissa guider par elles jusqu'à la chambre, dont il ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Au centre de la pièce, Sasuke, dans une longue tunique de soie qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles blanches, frottait frénétiquement son archet contre les cordes vibrantes. Son buste remuait au rythme des envolées et son vêtement brillant trémulait, suivant les mouvements de son corps, pareil à une onde incertaine. Rien en lui n'était immobile, tout s'agitait magnifiquement : le visage, les bras, les doigts, les jambes, les pieds nus sur le sol, la poitrine que découvrait le tissu. Même ses yeux noirs étaient devenus mouvement. Il était bien une réalité insaisissable, ce corps. Il était plus vrai que n'importe quel autre, mais si parfait qu'il se fondait dans l'art qu'il incarnait. Un art de chair et de vie...

Il se sentit observé et su que Naruto était entré à l'instant même où le blond avait posé sur lui son regard. Une odeur de savon envahit la vaste chambre encore vibrante des notes élevées. Il termina sa phrase, cette phrase mélodique et puissante, qui se passait des mots. Il alla poser son instrument dans l'étui qu'il referma et alla face au blond qui n'avait pas cillé. Il le regarda longuement, comme s'il savait que ce visage pourrait bientôt disparaître ; et il disparaîtrait, avec ces azurs curieux et ce corps qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Il eut un sourire triste. Il savait ses yeux encore légèrement rougis, mais l'importance de son apparence était tellement ridicule, elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce face à face. Son rictus s'élargit un peu plus lorsque les mots forcèrent à grand peine sa gorge et sa bouche, pour s'envoler vers ce Naruto incapable de les recevoir.

« Le Cello Concerto. De Chostakovith. Mon compositeur préféré » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Mais c'était tellement, déjà. Ce n'était pas encore une phrase construite, ce n'était qu'un assemblage de mots déséquilibré. Et pourtant, il se dégageait de ces paroles quasi-inintelligibles une franchise et une sincérité immenses. Il espéra, un instant à peine, que le blond pourrait y répondre. Le silence de l'autre était si éloquent, plus encore son regard torturé ou que la perle salée roulant le long de l'épiderme embaumé. Il s'approcha, passa une main dans la chevelure d'or et attendit, le front contre le sien, une main dans la sienne comme une prière adressée à des dieux auxquels aucun ne croyait.

La voix s'éleva finalement. Elle s'échappait directement de la poitrine et était à peine plus aigüe que la sienne. Elle tremblait un peu, mais tellement moins que ce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était la voix la plus tourmentée mais aussi la plus pure qu'il eut jamais entendu. Ce n'était ni une flûte, ni une lyre, mais un instrument transcendantal. Et si terriblement résolu...

« Sasuke, je... »

Puis de nouveau le silence. Le brun sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches derrière ses lèvres carnées. La prévisibilité de cette chute ne l'en rendit pas moins douloureuse. Elle était le berceau d'une nouvelle haine, plus complexe encore que celle qu'il lui vouait à l'origine. Il ne détestait plus le blond ou ce qu'il incarnait. Bien au contraire, il éprouvait pour lui un sentiment de proximité, d'attirance et de respect. Ce qu'il haïssait, à présente, c'était sa douleur, cette antipathique douleur qui l'empêchait de vivre cette passion destructrice. Oui, il se serait laisser détruire avec délice...

Le lendemain, il s'apprêtait pour un nouveau jour. Il attachait les boutons de sa chemise noire et lisse, ordonnait sa chevelure brillante, ajustait les poches de son pantalon ; sans y penser. Puis, il saisit sa montre et la déposa sur son poignet qui frissonna. Alors la montre, tel un objet flasque, glissa du poignet et vint s'aplatir au sol.

Détestable persistance de la mémoire...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 10 :

EPANOUISSEMENTS ET SOUVENIRS

Il avait laissé les heures, les jours, les mois, puis les années glisser sur lui, dans cette tiédeur anesthésiante. Il avait tenté de refouler ce fol espoir qui le saisissait dès qu'il entendait, dans le silence nocturne de la maison, un craquement impromptu, ou qu'il croisait, dans les mornes rues d'une ville devenue trop familière, une chevelure blonde. L'espoir, il le savait, était loin d'être un bien. C'était une tension négative, qui lui rappelait son manque, son désir de ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir, son éternelle insatisfaction. Car espérer guérir, c'était être souffrant, espérer être beau, c'était être laid, espérer l'autre, c'était son absence.

Le lendemain de ce jour fatidique, le blond n'était pas venu en cours. Sasuke avait erré dans la court nostalgique de leur baiser, le cœur palpitant, attendant fébrilement que se dessine sur l'horizon une silhouette qui ne vint jamais. La nuit et le froid tombant, il avait pris la direction de cet immeuble délabré où erraient des fantômes en costumes gris. Sur le chemin, sa cruelle mémoire avait fait surgir des images récentes, celle des yeux bleus s'épanchant de larmes aux portes de la folie, celle d'un éclat de sang rouge et brun, celle de la bouche d'où s'échappait une voix mourante et déterminée.

Ces souvenirs apocalyptiques, il l'avait immédiatement su, lui annonçaient une fatalité immuable. Il avait commencé à courir, ses chaussures cognant avec violence le sol encore gelé. Une douleur l'avait saisi aux poumons, sans que sa course effrénée n'en soit responsable. Sur le pente douce qui menait aux pieds de l'immeuble, il avait lamentablement glissé sur une parcelle glacée. Étendu sur ce sol froid, la tête douloureuse de l'avoir cogné brusquement, il avait pu voir le ciel et la cime du bâtiment plongée dans l'obscurité. Les étroites lucarnes sous les toits étaient toutes éclairées, sauf une. Détestable hasard, déséquilibre malencontreux, chute imprévisible, qui l'avait porté à voir cette affirmation grossière de ses soupçons.

Il s'était relevé, il avait poursuivit sa pénible descente.

Il ne voulait pas se remémorer la suite, la porte close, le silence étouffant, la voix molle de la vieille gardienne de l'immeuble, et puis l'absence, la longue et terrible absence de l'autre. Le blond n'avait prévenu personne ; si la concierge n'avait pas été en train de balayer le seuil, à cet instant-là, personne ne l'aurait vu, ce grand sac à l'épaule, s'enfuir avec tant de lâcheté. Personne n'avait su où il était partit, Sasuke avait pourtant bien essayé de le découvrir, questionnant la rombière et même quelques camarades de classe, avec subtilité et discrétion, cependant. Quel misérable individu ! Quelle haïssable personne que celui qui se dérobe aux exigeantes vérités de la vie. Il avait fui. Il l'avait fui...

Naruto ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que celui de poursuivre le cheminement plat et maussade de son existence. Atrocement égoïste, il le laissait seul, avec ce désir insatisfait, avec cette sensation d'avoir effleuré du bout des doigts l'objet le plus superbe et le plus éphémère. Il avait réveillé en lui ces bonheurs fugaces qu'il s'était efforcé de mépriser, cette relativité absolue de son sort, cette divine sensation de complétude. Il avait abandonné un être en création, dans un état inachevé, primitif, qui ne réclamait que lui, qui se construisait à partir de sa passion pour lui, sur des bases névrotiques et vacillantes. Pour se sauver lui-même, Sasuke avait l'insupportable sensation que le blond l'avait sacrifié. L'école, la court, la salle poussiéreuse du dernier étage, les rues, la chambre, et les souvenirs, et les douleurs, et ses premières larmes véritables. Voilà tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé. Ignoble héritage, en vérité.

Quelques mois plus tard, le père était rentré au domicile familial. Ils s'attachaient tous à le nommer ainsi, bien que de famille, ils n'en aient que le nom. Il n'avait pas posé de question, il n'avait pas parlé avec son fils, il s'était contenté d'être là, certains soirs, certaines nuit. Et la présence de ce géniteur indigne l'avait rendu fou de rage. Il avait l'illusion que le retour du père était la tentation de combler le manque. Cette tentative était vaine, presque humiliante. Il se sentait rabaissé à l'état du solitaire que n'importe quelle présence rassurerait et satisferait. Mais ce n'était pas ce père que son âme et son corps réclamaient. C'était le blond. Parce que le blond suffisait à annihiler ce besoin d'affection, sans rien exiger, sans se placer en bourreau ou en juge, sans mépris, aucun. Sasuke ne se projetait pas dans ses pensées, il ne ressentait pas une once de déception ou de fierté dans le regard azuré. Il se contentait d'être, de sentir, de céder à la passion, ignorant l'autre et s'ignorant lui-même. Tandis qu'au père, il fallait plaire, il fallait prouver sa valeur, comme s'il avait fallu être le digne fruit d'un accouplement primitif entre époux qui ne s'aiment plus. Il y avait ce pesant héritage, cette pression générationnelle inéluctable, ce besoin de déchiffrer le regard, de s'y voir, de s'y sentir jaugé.

Il réalisait à quel point son modèle, son système de référencement en matière de relations humaines était faussé. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais réellement vécu avant de se fondre dans l'autre. Ce narcissisme naturel, existant en chacun, était chez lui déformé ; il dépendait de regard trop proches et trop lointains à la fois, qui l'obligeaient à s'inventer une perfection à atteindre, pour répondre à des exigences imaginaires. Comme il était triste de constater que l'absence des parents avait toujours été source de soulagement. Comme il était inquiétant de réaliser que l'absence du blond était une torture telle qu'il sentait son âme agoniser. En s'enfermant dans la dépendance envers Naruto, il s'était libéré d'un autre carcan, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter à présent. Et le blond était partit...

La nouvelle ville, les nouvelles rues, les nouveaux arbres, les nouveaux visages, mais toujours ce même ciel et ses mêmes nuages. La vie n'était pas devenue plus douce, ni plus douloureuse. Elle avait à peine changé. Elle restait son existence, celle d'un individu comme tous les autres, un individu pluriel. Cette complexité de son âme lui avait sauté à la gorge lorsqu'il avait eu à faire le choix : partir lui avait demandé tant de courage et de faiblesse à la fois qu'il ignorait s'il pouvait qualifier son acte de lâche. La volonté avait vaincu la représentation, et son instinct le plus évident, celui qui le poussait à se protéger sans cesse, avait décidé pour lui de son départ. Il s'était sans doute réfugié derrière lui, derrière ce fonctionnement primaire, pour ne pas avoir à s'encombrer de culpabilité, pour se justifier à lui-même son acte. Le brun souffrait-il, en ce moment même ?

Il était une évidence qu'il aurait préféré ignorer, celle du mystère inhérent à Sasuke. Car l'affection peut-être modelée, transcendée ou simplement dénaturée, mais le mystère, lui, était une gêne, un sentiment immuable dans lequel il se trouvait bel et bien empêtré. Mais sa fuite ne se réduisait pas à cette seule émotion. Elle était le besoin de briser un cercle vicieux dans lequel il se croyait enfermé. Ce mouvement n'était autre qu'une fatalité incertaine, pourtant il se l'attribuait sans hésitation. Par orgueil, il rejetait toute forme pragmatique ou spirituelle d'agnosticisme, il refusait de se poser en victime, il préférait se croire maître du cours tumultueux de son existence. Les cadavres flottant autour de lui auraient dû lui signifier qu'il était impossible de se détacher de son sort et que la mort était omniprésente, à travers lui et à travers tous les autres. La souffrance et la douleur étaient partie intégrante de cette condition humaine, tout comme les joies, les passions, l'affection, les craintes. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'en satisfaire, lui que sa propre douleur obnubilait, parce qu'elle avait été trop brutale, trop démesurée pour l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Il y avait eu les parents, le socle fondamental de son éducation et de son épanouissement, ceux qui l'avaient engendré, qui lui avaient appris, ceux qu'il avait aimé naturellement et spontanément. Leur décès avait été violent. L'imprévisible accident que nul ne redoutait tant il était irréel. Un couple aimant, un garçon de quelques années, trop jeune pour être ainsi abandonné, trop vieux pour ne pas comprendre, une pluie fine sur un bitume glissant, une explosion de taule parsemée d'éclats purpurins et la lente descente des bières dans la fosse terreuse. La brusquerie de ces morts fortuites ne les avait pas rendues moins insoutenables. Avec la taule avait explosé son épanouissement, désormais dénué de référence, devenant l'instable progression d'un enfant traumatisé. Il allait devoir grandir et se construire une identité sans base, sans pouvoir jamais s'appuyer sur ce modèle essentiel qu'incarnaient les parents. A l'époque, à un âge où le présent devrait être le seul temps porté à la conscience, il se projettait déjà dans son futur.

La grand-mère, dernier parent vivant, était le point familial auquel il s'attacha inévitablement. C'était une vieille femme au visage basané et ridé, qui souriait beaucoup. Elle avait donné le bleu de ses yeux à son fils et son petit-fils, cet azur d'intelligence et de simplicité, cet hymne muet à ceux qui vivent en harmonie avec la terre. Elle aimait les plaisirs quotidiens, l'odeur du pain chaud et de la confiture de framboise, la couleur des cieux matinaux et les poupées de porcelaine. C'était une femme d'un autre temps, dans ses éternels collants carnés, qui savait goûter les joies premières de la terre. Elle prit la suite de son éducation, dans sa vieille maison à la campagne, lui apprenant la valeur de la sueur et des larmes. Il avait commencé à se reconstruire, puis elle avait été emportée. Morte de vieillesse, dans son lit qui sentait la poussière, d'une mort douce et apaisante. Sa propre solitude n'en était que plus grande.

Le dernier mort n'était pas un parent, mais un individu auquel il s'était attaché par désespoir. Un garçon si semblable à lui-même, que son affection toute narcissique s'était évidemment portée vers lui. Un enfant mort à son âge, emporté par une maladie dont il n'avait rien voulu savoir. La dernière personne à laquelle il s'était volontairement attaché. Le dernier cadavre, le plus proche de lui, que malgré toute la force de sa douleur, il n'avait pas pu refouler. Il aurait souhaité oublier chaque visage et chaque corps, mais il avait le besoin incommensurable de se souvenir d'eux, pour que la souffrance demeure. Il existait par elle, elle qui était si ubiquiste, si présente aux fondements de son identité. Elle était devenue le socle qui le formait. Elle était sa justification, sa culpabilité.

Pourquoi avait-il eu peur à ce point ? Pourquoi avoir fui si prestement cette relation naissante, cet attachement inavouable ? Par crainte du cadavre, sans doute. L'individu pluriel qu'il était se trouvait être des plus paradoxaux, puisque cette souffrance dont il ne voulait se défaire car il s'y identifiait, il redoutait de la vivre directement, à travers les pâles restes d'un macchabée dont les souffles disparus lui évoqueraient le partage. Pourtant, à ne pas en douter, ce n'était pas tant le cadavre physique qu'il redoutait, mais la disparition. Malgré sa puissante négation, il s'était inexplicablement attaché au brun, et sa fuite en avait fait un corps mort, évaporé. Pouvait-il donc désormais réduire sa fuite à la peur du cadavre ? Non, en vérité, elle était plus profonde et plus alarmante : elle était la peur de son antithèse, de l'état contraire, celui de vie. Une existence devenue palpable, bouillonnante d'assauts de peines et de joies, une existence où il pourrait s'oublier, lui et sa fatale condition.

Il y revenait sans cesse, à ce départ, à cette fuite désespérée, au brun. Son effrayante fixation avait une saveur délicieuse, un goût doux-amer, qu'il désirait et répugnait tout à la fois. Il se sentait lié à ce corps lisse et inaltéré, à ce sombre sourcil et à la courbe gracile de la nuque. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par des souvenirs sensuels et douloureux, par des rues enneigées et la court carrée d'un école habillée du froid hivernal. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié sa musique, agressive, poignante et mélancolique, ni la lame, monstre merveilleux de ses rêves égarés...

Le hasard lui-même le poussa à aller à la rencontre de ces lieux, un matin de décembre. Il était parti depuis plusieurs années déjà, et s'enfonçait dans une atroce torpeur, une léthargie comateuse que ses songes forçaient régulièrement, rappelant à sa mémoire le parfum ambré et le visage aux lèvres veloutées. La rue était à peine éclairé et les oiseaux attendaient pour chanter qu'Apollon ait lancé son char dans sa course circulaire. Les façades grises s'enfilaient maussadement ; il avançait maussadement. Il levait les yeux, de temps à autre, cherchant fébrilement une vision poétique, mais ne rencontrait que l'agonie de son âme.

Les globes azurés se soulevèrent encore une fois, et se figèrent aussitôt, sans lire précisément le mot, sans le comprendre, mais ressentant immédiatement son sens. Les lettres immaculées se détachaient de la photographie sombre de l'affiche de concert. En bas, dans un coin, le nom de cette ville, une adresse, une date, et puis, en arrière-plan, les reflets lumineux sur les archets en bois de pernambouc et les visages concentrés des musiciens. Et toujours, face à son regard confondus, le nom du compositeur. Il l'avait oublié. Ce mot si fondamental, qui faisait à cet instant battre son cœur à une vitesse folle...

Chostakovitch...

Avant de franchir la porte imposante de la salle de concert, il bascula une dernière fois la tête en arrière. Dans le ciel gris pâle de cette fin de journée, les nuages avaient dessiné des volutes bleues, telles une élégante dentelle de veines sur une peau laiteuse...

Il entra finalement et découvrit l'intérieur somptueux, avec ses gradins en hémicycle, ses balcons sculptés d'or et son lustre central, monumental. Dans sa fosse, l'orchestre se préparait ; les musiciens frottaient leurs cordes et soufflaient dans leurs instrument dans une légère cacophonie.

Mais de ce spectacle inédit, ses yeux ne voulurent pas. Ils tournaient, encore et encore, cherchant frénétiquement une silhouette. Chaque galerie, chaque loge, chaque allée fut fouillée de son regard. A mesure que le silence s'installait, annonçant le commencement imminent du concert, il pressentait se déception. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le brun pourrait ne pas venir. Et pourtant, il fut contraint de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil de velours rouge, tandis que la lumière disparaissait pour laisser place aux notes du russe.

Il quitta la salle, l'âme encore émerveillée des violons, des envolées lyriques, des octaves franchies avec violence. Ses oreilles avaient entendu Chostakovitch comme si c'était la première fois. Devant lui, les violonistes superbes étaient devenus objets sacrés. Il aurait souhaité resté dans cette salle immense, en faire son tombeau, comme un hommage à la musique dans lequel il aurait misérablement pourri de sa propre petitesse...

Il fut contraint de se confronter au dehors, cependant. Le froid était particulièrement mordant, cet hiver-là, et malgré son long manteau, il frissonna. La cigarette qu'il avait calée entre ses lèvres refusa même de s'allumer, une brise glaciale soufflant la maigre flamme de son briquet. Il retourna donc légèrement vers le bâtiment, s'insinuant un instant dans une des petites alcôves de pierres, ornementations architecturales baroques de ce vieux monument.

A l'abri du vent, il vit l'extrémité de la cigarette s'embraser enfin, et aspira une longue bouffée parfumée. Un frisson étrange et pourtant familier traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Il souffla la fumée d'un air tendu et releva la tête.

La cigarette glissa entre ses doigts et alla rouler sur le sol pentu, atterrissant contre la chaussure d'un jeune homme blond...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

PARTAGE ET VIE

« Naruto... »

Le nom s'échappa spontanément de sa bouche, comme animée par une volonté propre. Il glissa divinement sur son palais, sur sa langue et ses lèvres où s'accrochaient les derniers fragments de fumée de la cigarette. Sa voix tremblait à peine ; de froid, d'excitation, de crainte. Ses yeux, tels des miroirs obscurs, s'emplirent de volutes embuées, de ce trouble né de l'attente, de l'espoir qui se mourrait silencieusement. Pourtant, en cet instant, le temps n'avait plus de sens, la durée n'existait plus, l'éternité et la finitude étaient des notions abstraites. Les courants d'air glacés eux-mêmes étaient figés hors de l'espace et du temps, entre leurs deux êtres que rien n'avait jamais séparé. Ils s'appelaient l'un l'autre, sans cesse, résonnant de leurs caresses passées, de leurs sentiments toujours vifs, des désirs qui renaissaient de leurs cendres rougeoyantes.

A force d'intimer au retour du blond le qualificatif d'utopique, il s'était convaincu qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait préféré se persuader qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de reprendre son existence passée, comme si les brûlures de sa virilité n'avaient jamais été, comme si le corps solaire avait été un mythe, comme si son propre cœur était irrémédiablement le même marbre fragile.

Il n'avait pas eu honte, pas tant que Naruto avait été présent. Il lui semblait que les mouvements de son âme étaient inspirés par des désirs humains, instinctifs ; illogiques, certes, et terriblement imparfaits, parfois même violents, mais si naturels. Mais dans le vide que l'autre avait laissé s'était insinuée une colère malsaine, une culpabilité sans face et sans forme, qui anéantissait la beauté de sa passion, la rendant folle, distordue.

Le voici devant lui, l'homme qui a sculpté son intériorité qu'il croyait figée. En vérité, ce n'était pas tant Naruto qui l'avait changé, c'était lui-même qui avait laissé des mains mouler et déformer cette âme fermement cloîtrée. Car il avait découvert une force plus grande que sa volonté propre, des désirs inconscients insoupçonnés, des pulsions puissantes et savoureuses. Le départ du blond n'avait pas pu les faire taire complètement, elles demeuraient, sous-jacentes, se nourrissant de souvenirs toujours plus lointains. Plus les jours avaient passé, plus la mémoire changeait les souvenirs en fantasme inaccessible. L'utopie reprenait vie dans le bleu du regard, dans l'or de la chevelure, envahissant ses membres un à un, jusqu'à son esprit parcouru d'une vague électrique embrasant tout son être.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, lentement. Le brun se tenait à la paroi murale derrière lui, tel une superbe statue vacillante. Ses pas se firent plus pressant ; il ressentait un besoin démesuré d'être près de lui, de s'en approcher, encore et encore, sans jamais l'atteindre, de le laisser être en lui, sans jamais lui-même pouvoir le goûter, de s'épancher, de laisser son âme à nue, sans que l'autre ne lui expose ses propres faiblesses. Il avait envie, il avait besoin d'être là, lui-même, avec sincérité, les masques exposés devant l'autre, de le désirer et d'assouvir son désir. Comment avait-il pu se passer de cette chair blanche pendant trois ans ? Avait-il réellement vécu, loin du regard sombre, de la bouche rose et de la courbe noire du sourcil ?

Il avait vécu, matériellement, mieux que jamais, abandonnant en partie son rêve, laissant les études au soin des plus riches. Mais affectivement, il s'était tué en quittant le brun. Il ne le comprenait que maintenant, maintenant qu'il revivait enfin. La poésie humaine et naturelle ressurgissait du néant. Rien n'était plus beau en cet instant que le mur de pierre, le ciel gris traversé de faisceaux orangés, la foule quittant le concert, et ce jeune homme si extraordinairement parfait qu'il était impossible qu'il soit réel. Il était la musique, il était le son du violon et du violoncelle, il était les nuages et l'ambre, il était la lune qui tardait à pointer, il était l'horizon perdu et l'éternité fugace. Pourtant, sa présence, il le savait, n'avait rien du mythe, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'en saisir, qu'à refermer le poing pour que le tissu se forme dans sa paume, qu'à embrasser les lèvres pour se souvenir de leur parfum.

Il laissa sa main filer vers le col lissé du manteau, qu'il empoigna fermement et attira l'autre plus près de lui. Les yeux noirs fixaient le rassemblement dans son dos, ces spectateurs quittant le concert qui devenaient des voyeurs gênant. Leur présence ne troublait pas le brun, mais pour Naruto, elle était intolérable. Il les avait simplement oublié, ils s'étaient envolés, engloutis par cet aveuglant désir. Il fallait les faire disparaître ou quitter leur champ, sinon l'autre disparaîtrait. Il ne pouvait plus nier, ni tenter d'égarer dans les années et dans la distance la réalité de son sentiment. Le brun, devant lui, impassible, paralysé, était une superbe sculpture qu'il avait laissé brisée. Pour que son retour ne soit pas égoïste, il devait les enfermer tous les deux dans cette même chaleur abandonnée, il devait lui rendre les caresses et les baisers. Alors, il saisit la main gantée et entraîna le brun jusqu'au dos du bâtiment, loin des yeux qui, pourtant, s'étaient contenté de les regarder sans les voir.

Naruto se laissa pleinement envahir par son nouveau rôle, celui que lui imputait immanquablement l'immobilisme de Sasuke. Il enserra de ses mains les épaules solides, et les plaqua contre la surface grise et rugueuse, que tout le corps du brun vint bientôt embrasser. Dans ce cadre froid, les yeux sombres brillaient follement, illuminant le visage impassible. Son excitation était à son image, contenue, élégante, superbe. Celle de blond, au contraire, était bouillonnante, hésitante, terriblement vivante et douloureuse. Il y succomba évidement, précipitant contre les lèvres à peine rosées sa bouche assoiffée, sellant leurs retrouvailles, annonçant une naissance, celle qui se nourrissait de la mort de leur relation passée et qu'il voulait plus passionnée, plus pure et plus belle encore. Mais surtout, il voulait qu'elle soit aussi faite de mots, de son attachement nié et de son affection refoulée depuis trop longtemps...

A cet âge où les êtres sont si changeants, où eux-mêmes avaient tellement évolué, ils se reconnaissaient entièrement. Dans l'étroite chambre d'hôtel, assis face à face sur le lit, ils se détaillaient, jaugeant la maturité nouvelle de leurs regards. Sasuke, sans un mot, attendait. Il espérait entendre de nouveau la voix, il voulait croire que les trois années de vide qui lui avait été imposées n'avaient pas été vaines. Il fallait que Naruto parle, il fallait qu'il lui dise enfin toutes ces choses qu'il devinait dans son regard, il fallait qu'elles aient un sens. Sinon, son retour aurait été inutile, leur précédent échec aurait repris ici sa place, et la douleur aurait été victorieuse, encore. Mais l'iris azurée dans laquelle il était plongé n'allait pas dans ce sens. Elle vacillait, tel le témoignage involontaire des doutes et des passions qui rongeaient le blond. Fallait-il y répondre pour que tout commence enfin ? Devait-il demeurer immobile, attendant, comme cela lui avait été imposé ? Était-ce lui qui devait mettre l'autre devant ces évidences douloureuses ?

Sans avoir la moindre réponse à ses questions, en simple écho aux désirs mutuels qui envahissaient la pièce, le brun commença à se défaire de sa veste, puis de sa chemise, retirant un à un les petits boutons nacrés, sans lâcher Naruto du regard. Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, s'ils avaient pu hurler, le blond aurait alors entendu un cri puissant, une plainte ultime, l'agonie de son espoir. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne comprenne pas ? Était-il aveugle, pour ne pas percevoir cet enjeux gigantesque, qui se balançait lascivement au-dessus de ce lit ? S'il ne l'arrêtait pas, s'il laissait les pulsions premières et physiques du brun prendre le dessus, s'il se refusait à parler, Sasuke, à son tour, devrait simplement l'abandonner.

Son cœur se serrait si douloureusement à cette seule pensée...

La main hâlée se déposa sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste. Il baissa la tête pour la voir, pour s'assurer de sa présence, et ne put réfréner un sourire. Il voulait dire son nom, mais le silence était nécessaire. Il se contenta de pivoter légèrement sa main, pour que ses doigts puissent enlacer tendrement les phalanges du blond, dans une caresse encourageante et pourtant timide. Naruto se laissa glisser sur le lit, jusqu'à frôler le brun dont la respiration accélérait progressivement. Il déglutit bruyamment, puis vint déposer un baiser contre son oreille.

L'air, dans la chambre inconnue que s'appropriaient leurs souffles, sembla se suspendre. Tacheté d'or et d'argent, il dessina de grandes arabesques immobiles. Les bruits de la rue, au dehors, n'avaient plus de raison d'être ; ils n'étaient plus la vie. La vie était dans cette pièce, entre leurs deux corps qui se serraient, dans leurs regards redécouverts. Avaient-ils vécu, ces trois dernières années ? Avaient-ils jamais été ? Qui étaient-ils, enfin, en cet instant même ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Leurs douleurs, soudain, fusionnaient, se mélangeaient, devenaient un fardeau commun, tellement plus évident et si complexe à la fois. Mais lointain, du moins, pour quelques heures.

Le blond ne prit pas le temps de peser ou de réfléchir ses mots. Ils étaient l'évidence, pour lui comme pour l'autre. Leur choix n'était rien ; les dire était sa seule épreuve. Il fallait oublier le cadavre dans la chair lisse et blanche du cou. Il ne voulait plus nier, il ne voulait plus mentir, il voulait se sentir complet et vulnérable, comme lorsque, trois ans auparavant, Sasuke avait enveloppé son corps. C'était à lui, aujourd'hui, d'exprimer non pas son désir, mais son affection et son attachement. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas comme ça. Il était un enfant en apprentissage. Mais le brun l'attendait, et il désirait tant l'atteindre, que les interdits, les freins, les répulsions mourraient peu à peu. A quoi bon la raison, les conséquences, la projection ; le futur pouvait attendre. Son existence, elle, ne le pouvait pas. Et elle était là, tremblante, devant lui. Alors il souffla cette simple phrase dans l'oreille du brun, tandis que des yeux sombres roulaient lentement de longs filaient scintillants...

« Je connais ton corps mieux que le mien. Il ne m'a pas quitté... »

Sasuke se tourna vers le visage empourpré du blond. Jamais il n'avait vu ses yeux ainsi. Il les avait oubliés, ses azurs qu'il croyait posséder. Naruto les lui offrait enfin.

« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps... »

Des larmes salées, des larmes humaines et imparfaites, une faiblesse mise à nue, des sentiments si réels et palpables ; si uniques. Il alla les goûter de la pointe de la langue.

« Je suis désolé... »

FIN


End file.
